Behind Your American Heart
by chicastewart
Summary: La guerra atrás había quedado, Robert y yo seríamos padres del bebé más bonito, nuestro rayito de sol, el mismo que borraba nuestra mala racha. Fic Robsten.
1. A Kiss In The Road

**Nota: Bienvenidas a la segunda temporada de American Woman, English Man. Espero deleitarlas tal y como la vez pasada, y que nuestra parejita favorita nos haga suspirar y suspirar. HISTORIA FICTICIA. **

Playlist

Angels - The XX

You My Love - Marcus Foster

I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons

Unconditionally - Katy Perry

Never Think - Robert Pattinson

Shot At The Night - The Killers

Mirrors - Justin Timberlake

Do I wanna know? - Artic Monkeys

Lo pueden escuchar aquí: www. youtube watch?v=PYnZqYCdJ-I&list=PLl6-RR5vkMCQXGqLiujoC2tVBX-mYCqeG&index=1 (Sin los espacios)

* * *

**Behind Your American Heart**

1st

_A Kiss in the Road_

_«El perdón cae como lluvia suave desde el cielo a la tierra. Es dos veces bendito; bendice al que lo da y al que lo recibe._» — William Shakespeare.

**RPOV**

Quería volver a darle la paz de siempre, y así también todo el amor que había perdido en estos largos meses. Jamás pensé que rompería tantas promesas por un simple golpe en la cabeza, la mala racha era mucha para ser verdad, era de locos. Antes de irme a la bahía era feliz con ella y una gran lista de adversidades cayeron sobre nosotros, sobre todo encima de ella. Acabé con su ilusión, con su amor, con la esperanza de volver sano de la guerra, con todo lo que teníamos construido. No había noche en que no pensará en lo estúpido que había sido, en lo imbecil que pude llegar a ser, y a sabiendas de que no era consciente de todo, era un idiota de todas formas.

Sabía que el perdón era algo difícil de conseguir, era un camino largo y bastante sacrificado, podía salir trasquilado o triunfante, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera yo. Ahora tenía que conseguir su perdón, debía enamorarla otra vez, remediar todo el daño hecho. No podía acobardarme, a pesar de que ella a veces actuaba fríamente conmigo, y no la culpaba, al contrario dejaba que me tratara así, era el castigo que merecía.

Solo había pasado una semana de aquella navidad, en la que había recuperado por completo mi memoria y la misma, en que me había enterado de que era papá, era afortunadamente papá de un pequeño embrión que albergaba la pancita de mi mujer. No merecía este tipo de felicidad, pero como decía Kristen, ese bebé era el rayito de sol que había salido dentro de tanta oscuridad. De seis días completamente sano de la cabeza, solo había visto a Kristen dos veces, porque ella no me quería ver, la conocía tan bien que sabía me estaba evitando.

Lo mejor era llamarla por las tardes, aunque mayormente no contestaba o las conversaciones eran tan cortas como una canción.

- ¿Aló? - Por suerte ella había contestado, había llamado insistentemente a casa de sus padres y nadie contestaba. No fue hasta la llamada nueve que su voz apareció por la línea telefónica

- Kristen, al fin contestas, te estaba llamando hace un rato. - Dije desesperado, ya un poco preocupado por si le había ocurrido algo.

- Recién llegué a casa, Robert. - Ese tono de voz frío me carcomía por dentro, pero me detenía pensando … te lo mereces, te lo mereces, te lo mereces.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunté tratando de sonar más dulce, intentando conseguir su dulzura.

- Bien, Robert, bien.- Hubo un gran silencio, solo escuchaba su respiración. - ¿Y tú?

- Te extraño. - Sabía que esto era difícil para ella, pero no podía evitar decirle lo que sentía.

- Robert …

- Si sé, sé que no me perdonarás tan fácilmente, pero no hagas esto más difícil, una cosa es que te cueste perdonarme y otra que no me quieras ver.

- No me dejas terminar lo que iba a decir, tonto. - Su voz había cambiado, yo era el idiota que había comenzado a hablar de temas densos.

- Dime, amor.

- Quiero verte. - Esto sonaba al comienzo de algo bueno, como cuando dos enamorados se están conociendo. Su voz sonaba tímida, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

- Sabes que yo también ansío verte, además hoy es año nuevo y …

- Lizzy me invitó a la playa, y si quieres puedes ir. - Iría corriendo a donde ella fuese.

- ¿Por qué Lizzy no me dijo nada? - Dije con un falso enojo, solté una risa que luego continuó ella. Me sentía levemente enfadado, estaba fuera del círculo, pero escuchar esa bonita risa, me hacía ir al cielo otra vez.

- Es que me dijo recién, salí con ella a comprar unas cosas y me dijo que había sido algo que nació de último momento, de parte de Sebastian.

- ¿Sebastian? - Claro que recordaba a ese sujeto, andaba a las vueltas de mi chica.

- Sí. - Dijo en seco. - ¿Algún problema?

- No me agrada mucho. - Sí, estaba celoso, recordaba como él trataba a Kristen en el lago, sabía de sus intenciones. Ogh.

- A mi me agrada. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Intentas sacarme celos, Stewart?

- ¿Yo sacarte celos? Por favor, Robert, no seas idiota.

- ¿Entonces por qué te agrada? - Su suspiro de risa retenida sonó al otro lado.

- ¿No puedo tener amigos? - No, Kristen, amigos hombres no, menos si te miran como comida. Pensé.

- Claro que puedes, pero él no me gusta. - Volví a insistir. No quería decirle de lleno mi sincera opinión sobre ese buitre, pero sí hacerle saber que ella era mía y de nadie más. Aparte ella llevaba consigo a un hijo mío. - A todo esto, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Un poco mareada, mamá dice que es normal, que se me pasará durante los primeros meses. - Dijo con un tono condescendiente.

- Deberías estar acostada, no deberías salir.

- No me quedaré en cama, Rob. - Dijo burlona, obvio que lo diría así, yo estaba siendo precipitado, pero era la salud de mi hijo.

- Lo harás. - Dije firme.

- No estoy enferma. - Dijo lentamente.

- Pero no quiero que te pase nada y …

- Robert, no soy la primera ni la última mujer en estar embarazada. - Su voz subía de tono, sabía que se estaba enojando y me divertía escucharla así.

- Pero es mi hijo.

- Y mío también. - Ow, eso sonaba lindo, estábamos esperando un hijo, a ratos olvidaba que estábamos en esta etapa, y decirlo de esta manera dentro de una infantil discusión sonaba bien.

- Pero yo soy la que lleva a ese bebé en su vientre, es asunto mío.

- ¡Pero soy el padre!

- ¡Y yo la madre!

- ¡Te amo! - Grité en medio de la adrenalina de gritarnos por teléfono.

- Eso no cambia las cosas, Robert. - Y ahí volvía la seriedad, volvía a recordar que un día fui un desmemoriado y que la había hecho sufrir.

- Lo sé, pero que ciertas cosas estén truncadas no quiere decir que no te ame. - Eso no cambiaría jamás.

- Tengo que colgar, nos vemos a la noche.

- ¡No! Espera. - Te mereces su desdén, te lo mereces.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Su voz se endulzó, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para llenar el silencio crudo.

- Sé que estás distante conmigo, sé que no me perdonarás de un día para otro, pero dime solo algo que me mantenga esperanzado.

- Ay. - Suspiró. - No me fuerces, Robert.

- No, claro que no, pero siento como si te repugnase escucharme o algo.

- Eso no es cierto, Rob, sabes que no siento eso, solo necesito despejarme.

- Está bien, te veo en la noche entonces.

- En la tarde, Lizzy me pasará a buscar, asi que supongo que te vienes con ella.

- ¡Sí! Hablaré con ella apenas llegue.

- Genial. - Sonrío, luego dejó pasar un buen rato de silencio hasta que dio una gran bocanada de aire. - Robert, te extraño, te extraño mucho, pero de verdad, dame unos días, no me odies si no te trato con cariño hoy. - Aquello había sonado como a un secreto guardado que explotó de momento, mi corazón latió fuerte al saber que de verdad me extrañaba, que nada era tan frío como lo parecía.

- Ódiame, te doy permiso, pero no te subleves. - Reí.

- Me lo advertiste, te odiaré un poquito. - Sabía que su sonrisa brillaba en su cara.

- Solo por unos días.

- Sí. - Prometió ella. - ¿Sabías que el viaje a la playa es por varios días? - Luego de sincerarse sonaba más animosa que hace dos minutos.

- ¿De verdad? Muy en serio, me siento enajenado de todo esto, no sabía nada.

- No me culpes, sabes que sé hace poco también, pero sí, es por unos cuatro días, suena bien. - Sonaba bien para mí que quería pasar tiempo con ella.

- ¿Y en dónde? - Pregunté curioso.

- En Isla de Wight, si mal no recuerdo.

- Tenemos una casa allá, es más pequeña, pero da abasto. - Y con eso recordaba mi habitación, y con eso, que estaba llena de porquerías de cuando era niño, y con eso de que estaba esperando a un hijo con aquella mujer que todavía me rechazaba, con la misma que pensaba dormir en esa habitación toda llena de juguetes. ¿Dormiría conmigo otra vez? Esperaba que sí.

- Eso no lo sabía, ahora me siento más ansiosa. - Quería verla ahora, ahora, ahora. - ¡Oh, diablos!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Kristen sonaba alarmada y yo asustado.

- ¡Quiero vomitar! - Sentí el chillido del teléfono golpear con algo, Kristen había salido corriendo al baño. Quería estar con ella ahí, no quería dejarla sola en esto. Quería vivir su embarazo, estar con ella mientras nuestro bebé crecía.

- ¿Kristen? - Pregunté tontamente, sabiendo que no me contestaría.

No podía esperar, colgué el fono, agarré mi chaqueta más las llaves del auto y partí a su casa, no podía aguantar más horas para verla, menos si estaba así.

Justo Lizzy venía llegando con Cameron, claramente, ahora eran inseparables. Venían llenos de bolsas, seguramente para la noche.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Lizzy poniéndose en mi camino.

- A donde Kristen. - Dije tratando de quitarla del camino.

- No creo que te reciba. - Dijo Cameron. Me era tan familiar mirarlo a los ojos y saber que los rasgos suyos eran iguales a los de mi chica. Creo que mi hermana y yo habíamos elegido bien.

- Acabo de hablar con ella y estaba mal, quiero verla, no me importa si pone mala cara. - Dije decidido.

- ¿Qué le pasó? Ay, no, debe ser mi culpa. - Dijo Lizzy tomándose la frente, mientras Cameron y yo la mirábamos esperando una explicación. Exigí una explicación mientras fruncía el ceño. - Fuimos a comer unas patatas fritas y luego helado, bueno, ella quiso, refirió tener hambre y yo accedí.

- ¿Patatas fritas? ¿Estás loca? - Cameron sonaba alterado, Lizy abría sus ojos cada vez más, sintiéndose culpable. - No la debiste dejar comer patatas, al menos helado sí.

- Mejor me voy, antes de que le pase algo. - Pase entre medio de ambos.

- Lo siento, debí decirle que no comiera eso. - Dijo Lizzy.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. - Dije abriendo la puerta del auto.

- Es que .. - Lizzy se sentía culpable, pero Kristen había dicho que los mareos y todo era algo normal.

- La iré a ver así que tranquila, cualquier cosa llamaré a casa. - Dije para tranquilizar a mi hermana.

Cameron se quedó con mi hermana, mientras yo sacaba la pequeña conclusión que era de familia esto de asustarnos mucho con algo mínimo. De todas maneras quería correr a ver a Kristen, a cuidarla, a saber como estaba, quería correr por las calles.

Mi idea era llegar en pocos minutos a su casa, pero el tráfico estaba peor que nunca, todos pensaban en celebrar en un día como hoy, dentro de toda la desgracia mundial había que aprovechar de celebrar algo, todos queríamos que 1941 se fuese volando, también lo quería. Sabía que el año que venía sería mejor, sabía que llegarían cosas nuevas y una personita nueva, que tendría esos ojitos verdes que tanto anhelaba ver ahora.

- ¡Mierda! - Algo o alguien había topado la parte trasera de mi auto, solo eso me podía pasar ahora cuando con más urgencia debía manejar. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y solo divisé la imagen de una mujer. Claro, fémina debía ser, sabía que no eran buenas en el volante. Excepto Kristen, que era mejor que yo. Debía aceptarlo.

Hubiera seguido manejando, pero no sacaba nada con este tráfico de los mil demonios, menos con un topón en mi auto. La conductora del auto chocador salió del auto, quizás vendría a pedirme disculpas, que según yo era lo mínimo. Si hubiera sido hombre, le hubiera sacado los ojos por chocarme, pero debía comportarme, era una dama al fin y al cabo con poca destreza en manejar.

Pero nada podía ser tan color de rosas. La chica se iba acercando y mi ser volvía a tener ira, mucha ira, demasiada … ¿Acaso me estaba siguiendo?

- ¿Te habías olvidado de mí? - Mierda, era Linda.

- Acabas de chocar mi auto, podrías pedirme disculpas. - Dije seriamente, casi enojado.

- Tu deberías pedirme disculpas. - Claro, la víctima.

- Siento lo que pasó en la noche de navidad, pero las cosas debían volver a su curso. - Dije manteniendo mis manos en el volante, como queriendo salir corriendo.

- Tu te ibas a comprometer conmigo. - El humo salía por sus orejas.

- Pero supe la verdad a tiempo. - Dije casi mofándome en su cara. - Yo no te amo, ni te quiero.

- ¿Siempre fue ella, cierto? - Sonaba dolida. Ella apretaba sus uñas en contra del metal del auto, poco le faltaba para rayarlo.

- Siempre. - Obvio, siempre sería ella. Ella era mi vida, ahora y siempre.

- Me las pagarás. - Dijo amenazante pero de una manera que nadie alrededor notará la discordia. - Haré que paguen las personas que más quieres, que esto te duela.

- No te atrevas. - Dije asomando mi cabeza por la ventana. - No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo a Kristen. - Amenacé.

- Si no es ella, será otra persona.

- Sería capaz de despedazarte con mis propias manos. - Intenté cerrar la ventana pero ella se interpuso.

- Ah, y claro, Kristen está embarazada, ¿no? Dile que se cuide el doble, entonces. - De solo pensar en sus amenazas sentía el sabor a hiel en mí paladar.

Intenté ser cortés. - Linda, mejor vete a tu auto, debo conducir. - La línea de autos estaba avanzando, y tenía prisa.

- ¿La vas a ver a ella?

- Eso no te incumbe. - Dije a secas cuando hice avanzar un poco el auto.

- ¡Me las pagarás! - Dijo furiosa ante mi prisa.

No quise mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver la cara de la persona que más detestaba en estos momentos, además mirarla era detestarme a mi también, había engañado a Kristen, no a propósito, pero de todas maneras si. Era un animal, un monstruo, era de lo peor, de todas maneras me merecía el rechazo de Kristen, merecía lo peor.

Mi mente deambulaba en ideas como que Kristen jamás debió venirse a Inglaterra, que jamás debí conocerla, porque la haría sufrir, era un pelmazo al lado de ella. Podría pasar toda a vida pagando mi error, mereciendo lo peor, pero asimismo, quería estar con ella, no permitiría que nadie más la amara, nadie.

Tomé un atajo para llegar más rápido, con esto del año nuevo no había caso de no ver gente con caras felices por todas partes, o mejor dicho, fingidas caras de felicidad. Estábamos como en una burbuja, seguíamos siendo el país bombardeado pero no destruido. No habían tropas alemanas que tocarán nuestras tierras, porque éramos buenos defensores en la bahía, en el lugar en que perdí la memoria.

Estacioné el auto afuera de la casa que sentía no pisaba hace mucho tiempo, solo pensaba en volver pronto con Kristen a nuestro departamento, con nuestros perros como antes y con nuestro hijo. Pero, agh … el tiempo, debía dejar pasar tiempo. Toqué la puerta y nadie abrió, despejé un poco la mente de los pensamientos negativos, y volví a tocar y solo ladró un perro, que debía ser Bernie. Espere por unos momentos, pero nada, me asustaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Hacía frío, no el suficiente como para tiritar, pero estaba tan desesperado que esta vez el frío no ayudaba a contenerme. Noté que la ventana contigua a la puerta estaba abierta, sería alocado entrar por allí, pero ya no aguantaba por ver a Kristen. Metí una pierna sin mucho equilibrio por el orificio cuadrado, Bernie me ladraba como si fuera un ladrón entrando a hurtadillas, solo hacía que se callará pero no me hacia caso. Metí la siguiente pierna y mi torpeza en el movimiento hizo que cayera al suelo haciendo sonar la madera bastante fuerte, me sentí bastante idiota viéndome a mi mismo en el espejo de enfrente tirado en el suelo por entrar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo? - Muy bien Robert, Kristen te vería de esta manera tan infantil en el suelo, me dije a mi mismo.

- ¡Kristen! ¿Por qué tienes un bate en la mano? - Ella me miraba desde una esquina a la entrada de la cocina, con una postura a la defensiva con el bate en la mano.

- Sentí ruidos y pensé que alguien entraría a robar. - Bueno, a ciencia cierta, me la quería robar ahora.

- Perdón, entré por la ventana, golpeaba y no abrías. - Dije cuando me levantaba del suelo. Por suerte ahora Bernie acercaba su lomo a mi.

- Eres un niño. - Ella dejó el bate sobre la pared para acercarse a Bernie para tocarle el pelaje. La tenía a centímetros y no sabía que hacer. Hasta la vez en que la conocí en el barco fue más fácil abrazarla que ahora. - Hola. - Ella sonrió y me abrazó de improviso. Esto se sentía tan bien.

- Hola. - La apreté con fuerza. - Te extrañé.

- Mmm, también. - No quería soltarla, quería acurrucarla en mis brazos y dejar que descansara en mí, que buscase la paz en mí.

- Vine hasta acá porque me cortaste el teléfono, o sea saliste corriendo, y me asusté, pensé que estabas mal, pero te ves bien. - Observé sus mejillas rosadas, y su pequeña sonrisa alzada. Y sus ojos, que brillaban como nunca, podía verme reflejado en ellos.

- Solo vomité. - Dijo como si lo que había pasado hubiera sido un error.

- Oh, mi amor. - Volví a apretarla con fuerza. - Por eso debo estar contigo en esto.

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo …

- ¿Hablaste con Lizzy? - Kristen había cambiado el rumbo de la conversación.

- No, apenas la vi. - Dije sin soltarla.

- ¿Me ayudas a ordenar el equipaje? - Dijo soltándose de mí. - Uhm, ¿Tienes hambre?

- No mucho, estoy bien. - Mentí. Moría por comer algo hecho por ella.

- ¿Seguro? - ¿Por qué me conocía tan bien?

- Solo un poco, no quiero molestar, la idea es que reposes.

- No estoy enferma, Robert, estoy embarazada. - Era bonito escucharla decir que estaba embarazada.

- De todas maneras, mientras este aquí no harás nada.

- ¡No estoy enferma! - Refunfuñó.

- Mejor subamos a hacer tu equipaje. - Sin pedirle permiso, la agarré por la cintura y la subí a mi hombro.

- ¡Oye, suéltame!

- No quiero que hagas esfuerzos, esperas a nuestro hijo, asi que me harás caso.

- No estoy invalida, puedo caminar, don aprensivo. - Ella comenzó a patalear, lo que me hacía perder un poco el equilibrio. Armé de fuerzas mis brazos para tomarla con mayor firmeza. Sentía tan ajeno volver a tocarla y a la vez tan familiar el roce de nuestros cuerpos que quería borrar la parte agria de nuestra historia y que todo estuviera bien.

- Llegamos. - La bajé apenas llegué a la planta alta.

- No vuelvas a ser eso. - Golpeó suavemente mi hombro. - No vuelvas a cargarme.

- Tendrás que oponerte con todas tus fuerzas para impedirme hacerlo.

- Tendré que hacerlo entonces. - ella se volteó y solo camino en dirección a su cuarto. Noté que llevaba ese vestido color crema que tanto me gustaba, y asi recordaba las tantas veces que la halagaba por lo bien que se le veía. Era un simple idiota, ahora recordaba todo, y cuando debía recordar no hacía nada por hacer una simple sinapsis en mi cerebro.

- Si vamos a Isla tendremos que levar un poco de todo, el clima es muy inestable. - Traté de amenizar la charla.

- Entonces llevaré de todo un poco como dices, además son varios días, un poco de vestidos holgados, otros gruesos … - Dijo al cabo que escarbaba en su closet. El tambaleo de su falda mientras buscaba en el mueble de madera hicieron que mis ganas de abrazarla otra vez crecieran, de aferrarla a mí. Me sentía desesperado por tenerla cerca, por sentir su piel otra vez. - ¡Hey! - Asalté su cintura. - No hagas esto. - Besé su cuello, embriagado en su aroma.

- No quiero que me rechaces. - Dije entre besos, mientras ella intentaba desatar el nudo de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- No te estoy rechazando. - Dijo haciendo contra fuerza aún.

- Dejate querer, entonces.

- Lo haría, si no fuera porque siento ganas de vomitar otra vez. - La solté de inmediato. - Creo que me balanceaste tanto que me dieron nauseas. - Ay Dios.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - La abracé contra mío otra vez. - Me vuelvo a comportar como un idiota otra vez.

- No, está bien, no sabía que ahora soy como una botella al agitar. - Dijo haciendo un 'snif'. - ¿Podemos dormir un rato? - Podríamos ir a la luna si quería. - Me siento exhausta y hoy es noche de año nuevo.

- Por supuesto. - Dije con una gran sonrisa.

- No tienes que dormir si no quieres, pero quiero una siesta.

Ayudé a ordenar la cama, para recostarnos un rato, deje de lado los vestidos que Kristen había lanzado par a llevar, luego habría tiempo para empacar, y esperaba que también los minutos alcanzaran para hacer mi bolso. Era un un avance para el día de hoy el tomar una siesta con ella, al menos haría que se durmiera en mis brazos, aunque tocar sus labios estuviera lejos para mí aun.

- Correte al rincón, me gusta estar a la orilla, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Sentí el sarcasmo de Kristen en esa pregunta. Se burlaba de mi antigua falta de memoria.

- Lo recuerdo mejor que nunca. - Me quité los zapatos y me metí, dejando el espacio suficiente para ella.

- Espero no se te olvide.

- Espero no volver a golpearme de nuevo la cabeza.

- Mmh, deberías dejar de ser tan torpe.

- ¿Yo torpe? - Chillé. - Que yo sepa no me he quebrado tantos huesos como tú.

- Mejor duérmete o cállate, quiero descansar. - Dijo en un estado burlón y a la vez molesto. Adoraba esa mezcla en ella, incitaba a molestarla aún más.

Me quedé en silencio y solo la abracé, por suerte su mano rodeó la mía y me hizo sentir mejor, pequeños gestos me hacían saber que nada podía acabar con lo que sentíamos, aunque las cosas estuvieran a medio vaso quebrado. Dejé que mi mano bajará a su vientre, ya que no me había dado la oportunidad de sentir y saber que nuestro hijo estaba allí, Kristen soltó una risita como si esto la complaciera. Era un pequeño y bonito momento, especial y casi simbólico, era como si nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre le transmitieran la seguridad y el amor que siempre tendría junto a nuestro lado.

- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre? - Dije enterrando mi cara en su nombre.

- ¡Rob! Tengo solo semanas, aun no me he puesto a pensar en eso. - Era cierto, pero es que me emocionaba saber que en unos meses habría un bebé haciéndonos felices.

- ¿Qué quieres que sea? - Pregunté.

- Quiero que sea niño, y que se parezca a ti.

- Pero si me tienes a mí, no necesitas a un niño, mejor una niña, amaría tener a una, de seguro sería testaruda como tu.

- Sí, claro, mejor cállate y duerme. - Sonreí ante esa testarudez innata que tenía ella. Sonreí por sentir su mano sobre la mía y no quitarla, sonreí porque así me sentía tranquilo.

**KPOV**

Odiaba llegar retrasada a alguna parte, sobretodo cuando me comprometía con ser puntual - ¡Te dije que no debías quedarte dormido! - Dije un poco alterada mientras daba vuelta sobre mi ropa que estaba en el suelo.

- Cito "cállate y duerme". - Dijo un Robert alborotado y el pelo desordenado sobre mi cama. Me encantaba esa imagen suya, pero ahora la desesperación me abrumaba.

- Ogh, me sacarás canas antes de tiempo. - Me agachaba a observar mi ropa toda tirada, mientras elegía las prendas que llevaría, lanzando hacia la derecha las que dejaría en casa y a la izquierda las que llevaría.

- Deberías calmarte, el viaje no es tan largo. - Robert volvió a lanzarse en contra de la almohada. - Además Lizzy ni siquiera ha llegado a buscarnos.

- Mejor dicho, "además" no has hecho tu bolso. - Él solo río, y eso me enfurecía más. No quería que los demás se enojaran por mi culpa.

- Relájate, no me demoraré más de cinco minutos en armarla. - Quería pegarle de la rabia, pero un golpe en la puerta me detuvo.

- Herma … Oh Robert, estás aquí. - Me maté de la risa cuando Taylor entró a mi pieza y vio a Robert tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello como si estuviera desnudo.

- Hola, Tay. - Saludó Rob aun tapado, parecía un niño, igual al que ahora yo albergaba en mi panza. Como deseaba a que los meses pasaran pronto y naciera este retoño de ojitos azules.

- Kristen, ¿Aun estás empacando? - Preguntó Tay un tanto desilusionado por mi desastre.

- Sí, es que nos quedamos dormidos. - Dije afligida. - Pero ya estoy casi lista, solo un momento.

- No te preocupes, retrasamos todo una hora, es que vienen las amigas de Lizzy, dijo que invitaras a Ronald.

- ¿Oliver? ¿Mi compañero de trabajo? - El mundo era pequeño o qué. Todos estos británicos se conocían y mi hermano había sucumbido también.

- Sí, es amigo de Lizzy o amigo de sus amigos, que sé yo, solo sé que tiene una amiga muy linda. - Claro, qué otra cosa podía ser, por eso estaba tan animado.

- ¿Y nos juntaremos en alguna parte? - Inquirió mi novio, no tan novio, pero a la vez sí.

- No, a las nueve deberíamos partir todos desde sus punto de partida hacia Isla de Wight, así es más rápido. - Respondió mi hermano.

- Genial, parece que nevará. - Dije mirando por la ventana.

- Espero que no, solo corre mucho viento. - Dijo Robert pegado en la ventana saliendo de su escondite: la sábana.

- Entonces los dejo, apúrate en ordenar hermanita, el tiempo se hace corto.

- Creo que me levantaré. - Admitió Rob. - Iré por mis cosas.

- Lizzy trajo tus cosas, había olvidado decirlo. - Taylor palmeó su frente por jugarle una mala pasada de memoria.

- Qué considerada. - Solté. Taylor al decir aquello hizo que Robert siguiera botado sobre la cama observando como yo me enloquecía por decidir que ropa llevar. Solo llevaba un par de vestidos listos, pero no sabía qué más guardar.

Taylor se marchó y al rato llegó Lizzy bastante emocionada, ella era definitivamente la anfitriona de la fiesta.

- Robert, traje un bolso para ti, traje de todo un poco, asi que espero no te hagas de rogar. Y tú, Stewart, no deberías hacer fuerza. - Otra más, ¿Acaso todos me querían proteger?

- Si no me voy a quebrar, Lizzy.

- Apártate. - Ella se puso a mi lado y bajó mi maleta que estaba arriba del closet. - Tienes un bebé alí dentro, y no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino.

Rodé los ojos incansablemente.

- Hasta mi hermana está de mi lado, amor. - Escucharlo decir amor otra vez me derretía como helado de chocolate, pero mi déspota orgullo me hacía responder distinto, aunque muy adentro me enterneciera.

- Tu cállate y levántate. - Lo fulminé.

- Oh sí, Rob, vienen Tom y Sienna junto con Marlowe. - Pronunció Lizzy. Eso me puso contenta, necesitaba a un bebé cerca, este instinto maternal estaba creciendo con mi prematuro embarazo.

- ¿Quién más viene? - Preguntó él.

- Pues, además de Tom y Sienna, vienen Sebastian con mis amigos …

- ¿Quiénes vendrían siendo tus amigos? - Esta vez quise curiosear yo, y provocarle celos a Robert que sabía había notado mi pregunta inquisitiva.

- Vienen Sebastian con Scout y Suzie, las chicas del lago.

- Las recuerdo, eran muy agradables ellas. - Me alegré de que ellas estuvieran en el viaje. A veces me hacía falta escuchar ese acento estadounidense.

- Y también vienen Oliver con una amiga.

- No sabía que conocías a Ronald. - Dije.

- Conozco más a su amiga, además lo he visto en tu trabajo, y me cae bien. - Saltó Lizzy doblando mis pantaloncillos.

- ¿Por qué viene Sebastian? - Podía descifrar en el tono de voz de Robert los celos, lo estaba y mucho. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarnos al hablar, solo tenía la mirada fija en el techo.

- Porque es mi amigo y quise invitarlo. - Sentenció Lizzy notando la apatía de él.

- Espero no duerma ni siquiera en nuestra habitación.

- ¿Nuestra? - Pregunté. - Yo dormiré donde quiera, no contigo. - Lizzy se tensó cuando dije aquello.

- ¿No dormirás conmigo? - A Robert se le fue todo el enojo, para tornarse entristecido por lo que había dicho.

- No. - Diablos. Yo no quería tratarlo así, pero esto iba más allá de mí. De verdad el orgullo me ganaba.

- ¿Pero en la siesta …

- Eso fue una siesta, esto serán días, no quiero dormir contigo.

- Kristen, pero … - Esta vez Lizzy se interpuso.

- No te metas, Lizzy, tengo mis razones. - Concluí dándome la vuelta para guardar mi ropa interior.

- Creo que tocaron el timbre, ya vengo. - Lizzy sabía que no podía intervenir en cosas como estas, y ella muy bien sabía todo el daño que su hermano me había hecho, aunque no haya sido a propósito. Quería borrar todo lo malo, pero mi mente era traicionera y me traía imágenes de los momentos malos.

- Robert, no quise decir eso, es que yo, no sé, actúo raro, no sabes cuanto te odio a veces. - ¿Lo odiaba? Diablos, no sabía que una parte de mi lo odiará, pero ya lo había soltado.

Él llegó a mi lado, sujeto mis muñecas y las llevo a sus mejillas. - ¿Me odias?

- No, o sea, la verdad no sé, pero te amo más de lo que te pueda odiar, si es que lo hago.

- Quizás sea bueno eso que decías, estar más separados que juntos. - Sus ojos brillaban, y no era por amor, era porque unas lágrimas se asomaban.

- No, tampoco quiero eso, es que estoy confundida, Rob. - Esta vez hice que dejara mis muñecas sueltas, para tomar sus mejillas por mi cuenta. - Te quiero, y lo sabes. Quiero que estés conmigo, pero a veces me da miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

- No volverá a pasar. - Sé que él lo decía de corazón, sabía que no quería herirme, pero las otras veces fue de la misma manera y pasaron de las peores cosas.

- No, no me prometas nada. - Hice que me mirara, porque solo miraba el suelo. - Quiero que solo vivamos el día a día, porque no quiero recordar que me prometiste algo y que la vida nos arrebató ese compromiso.

- Soy un desgraciado, no te merezco.

- No digas eso, claro que me mereces, idiota. - Traté de sonreír para que él me siguiera, y que esto no sonara tan agrio, pero no funcionó. Su semblante se había destruido.

- Pasaron cuatro días en que no te vi, hasta hoy, no quieres ni siquiera besarme, ahora me dices que mejor durmamos separados en la playa, ¿Qué quieres que piense? Que ya no te gusto, que quizás solo estás conmigo por …

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, por costumbre o algo así.

- No seas tonto, Rob, ¿Crees que seguiría aquí aunque hubieses recuperado la memoria y no te amara? Me hubiera marchado, pero no puedo, porque te amo.

- ¿De verdad? - Al fin su mirada se alzó a mis ojos.

- Obvio que sí. - Me alcé para besarlo al fin, después de tantos días por abstenerme, pero justo Cameron entró a la habitación.

Y yo que extrañaba tanto sus labios.

- ¿Sabes donde está mi gabardina café? - Cameron asomaba su cabeza por el borde de mi puerta.

- No lo sé, entrometido, está es mi habitación, no creo que este acá. - Dije cuando estaba colgada al cuello de mi novio.

- Estoy seguro que lo vi en tu habitación. - Por Dios, mi hermano era demasiado bueno para arruinar la situación. Robert me soltó y salió de la habitación dandole una palmadita en el hombro a mi hermano, como una especie de saludo.

- Gracias por arruinar mi momento de reconciliación. - Dije con las manos en la cintura. - Por favor, vete, tu gabardina no está acá.

- ¿Reconciliación? Pensé que ustedes ya estaban bien.

- No, Cam, no estamos bien.

- Lo siento.

- Ogh, dame permiso mejor, iré a ver a Robert.

- Buscaré de todas maneras en tu habitación.

- Haz lo que quieras. - Salí de mi habitación y bajé al primer piso, se escuchaban risas y a una bebé gritar. Esa era Marlowe.

- ¡Kristen! - Sienna me divisó en las escaleras. Yo solo quería buscar a mi novio. - Te ves muy bien.

- Gracias, ¿Cómo estás? - Llegué a abrazarla y a chocar mi cabeza con Marlowe. - Hola pequeña.

- Bien, querida, Tom está afuera con Robert.

- ¿Están fumado? - Pregunté por preguntar. Más bien porque me había fijado que el olor a nicotina me daba nauseas, y no debía decirles a mis amigos aun que seríamos papás, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

- No sé, quizás. - Marlowe comenzó a lanzarme sus brazos. - Creo que quiere que la cargues.

- Dámela, dámela. - Inquirí.

- Oh, Dios, Sienna has llegado. - Lizzy salió de la cocina con mi hermano detrás suyo.

- Lizzy, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Victoria? - Cameron también saludó a Sienna amablemente, al cabo que Marlowe agarraba mis mechones con suavidad. Estaba un poco más grande a comparación de la última vez que la había visto y su cabello estaba creciendo.

- Bien, muy bien, Sienna. Victoria anda en su luna de miel. - Lo había olvidado, estaba tan pendiente de mis cosas que no recordaba que Vicky se había ido.

- No hay nada como la luna de miel. - Suscitó Sienna.

Yo estaba embarazada y aun no tenía una luna de miel, ni siquiera estaba casada. Creo que con Robert construimos nuestra historia al revés.

- Espero saber que se siente tener una. - Dijo Cameron abrazando por la cintura a mi cuñada. - Por favor siéntate, Sienna.

- No se preocupen, con Tom pasábamos a avisar que ya nos vamos a Isla, nos adelantaremos un poco, para darle de comer a Marlowe en el camino, y luego hacerla dormir. - Mientras Sienna y mi cuñada conversaban, yo mecía a Marlowe en mis brazos en el sofá. Estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes, eran hermosos, eran como piedras preciosas. Sus hoyuelos se marcaban cuando le hacía alguna morisqueta, ella era una verdadera muñeca.

Mecí a la bebé hasta que cerraba sus ojos lentamente, sus pestañas bailaban lentamente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo. - Sienna, creo que te adelanté el trabajo.

- ¿Se quedó dormida?

- Como un hurón. - La mecí un poco más antes de volver a entregársela a Sienna. Esta la tomó justo cuando Tom entraba con Rob a la casa. No quise mirar a Robert por un momento, por una extraña razón ahora me sentía avergonzada por haberle dicho mis emociones internas sobre lo que sentía por lo que había ocurrido el último tiempo.

- Es una belleza tu hija. - Opino Lizzy dirigiendose a Tom. - Será una gran amiguita de …

Miré de inmediato a Robert, tratando de darle a entender de que no quería que Lizzy soltase la noticia.

- A la hija que algún día tendrá Victoria. - Admitió Cameron que debe haber visto mi cara de espanto.

- De verás que están en luna de miel, de seguro llegan con una sorpresita. - Dijo Sienna a lo que todos rieron. Miré a Robert quien me miraba de vuelta, solo le sonreí para notificar que las cosas se habían disipado, y por suerte la respuesta fue positiva. Con su dedo hizo el gesto de silencio, tratando de decirme que nuestro bebé aún era un secreto para algunos. Quería mantenerlo en secreto, solo mis hermanos y cuñadas lo sabían. Clare y Richard habían salido de la ciudad junto a mis padre, y le rogué a mi madre que no les contará aún.

- Entonces, nos vemos en un par de horas. Nosotras nos estamos yendo. - Dijo Tom tomando con delicadeza y firmeza a Marlowe que seguía placidamente dormida.

- Nos vemos Tom. - Dije alegre.

Lizzy despidió a la pareja hasta el auto, mientras me unía a Robert. - ¿Se te pasó el enojo? - Preguntó él temiendo a mis inestables reacciones.

- Sí. - La verdad había actuado rara con él, y la culpa era de mi incipiente mente que me daba destellos de los malos momentos. Tampoco debí decirle que a veces le odiaba, aunque muy segura de eso no estaba. Quizás era el enojo del momento solamente que me hizo decir aquello.

- Así que nuestro hijo sigue siendo un secreto. - Dijo cuando su mano tomó por suya a mi cintura.

- Sí, quiero colocarle un poco de suspenso a esto, además siento que todos se comportaran aprensivos conmigo, y la verdad me basta contigo. - Llevé mi mano a su abdomen, era casi como un tic nervioso depositar mi mano allí y arrugar su camisa. Era como si por dentro deseara retenerlo a mi lado.

- Tórtolos. - Lizzy llamó nuestra atención. - ¿Les parece salgamos en una media hora?

- Mientras antes mejor. - Apareció Taylor diciendo atrás de ella, que venía con su gabardina en la mano.

- ¿Taylor te vendrás con nosotros? - Le preguntó mi novio a él.

- No, no se preocupen, me iré con Lizzy. - Por un lado era mejor, creo que el viaje extenso me ayudaría a conversar ciertas cosas con Robert antes de llegar y compartir con los demás.

- Amor, iré a guardar las cosas en el portamaletas. - Un beso suyo cayó sobre mi cabello. Solo sonreí.

- Está bien. - En cuanto su mano soltó mi cintura caminé hacia donde Lizzy. - Creo que este será un buen año nuevo, Lizzy.

- Eso espero, pequeña. He preparado todo con tanta minuciosidad que espero salga todo al pie de a letra, hace mucho que no lo celebrábamos así.

- ¿Hace mucho? ¿Por qué?

- Pues, el año pasado recuerda que no fue tan parafernalico todo y antes de que llegarás no solíamos salir porque mamá decía que no podía celebrar en estas fechas cuando su madre había muerto hace poco.

- Si, recuerdo, solo fuimos al Tamesí, aunque de todas formas la pase bien. - Los recuerdos de esa navidad y ese año nuevo eran palpables.

- Tu siempre lo pasas bien si está Robert cerca de ti y al revés también sucede lo mismo. - Ow.

- ¿Crees que ahora vengan cosas buenas?

- ¿Y me lo preguntas, Stewart? Llevas a un niño dentro de tus entrañas, esa es la razón perfecta para que las cosas que vienen sean buenas, ten fe.

- No sé, Lizzy, sé que esto es una bendición, amo a mi hijo, ya lo amo mucho, pero siento que con Robert las cosas se pueden volver a romper, es decir, tengo miedo de que algo nuevamente caiga sobre nosotros.

- No puedes vivir temiendo, Kristen. - Se sumó Cameron a la conversación que se sentaba en la punta del sofá.

- Es cierto lo que dice tu hermano, debes sacar moralejas de lo que pasó. Sé que no fue nada agradable, todos vivimos la pena contigo, pero no puedes seguir estancada. - Lizzy tomó la mano de mi hermano, eso los hacía ver más tiernos. Jamás pensaría que dos personas tan diferentes como ellos, serían tan compatibles. En parte me sentía bien de que todo quedara en familia.

En teoría, no sé si había sido algo bueno que nosotros Los Stewart hubiésemos llegado a sus vidas, o que los Pattinson se hubieran puesto en nuestro camino. El destino, dicen por ahí.

- Les juro que intento ser dulce con él, lo amo, lo amo mucho, pero es como si mi mente me hiciera recordar el daño y ahí soy yo la que lo hiere. - De verdad esa agría sensación me hacia sentir mal.

- Deberíamos extirparte ese trozo de cerebro, entonces. - Bromeó mi hermano.

- Tienes mucha razón, amor. - Le alabó Lizzy.

- Iré afuera. - Quizás ayudar a Rob con las cosas amenizaría las cosas. Solo quería estar bien con él y sentirme bien, sentirme sana.

- Si se van antes, solo váyanse, seremos los últimos, debo esperar la llamada de Sebastian. - Dijo Lizzy ya enredada en los brazos de mi hermano.

- Está bien, entonces nos vemos más rato.

Salí de la sala y me fui directo a la cocina para sacar una manzana, mi madre insistía en que debía alimentarme bien, muchas frutas, verduras y proteínas, y por sobretodo, adiós al cigarrillo. Extrañaría el humo por mis narices, extrañaría la sensación placentera, pero debía cuidarme y así también cuidar a mi hijo.

- Maldita sea, esto no cabe. - Salí de la casa y lo primero que escuché fueron las rabietas de Robert. Lo segundo fue el vierto viento. Por suerte andaba con mi sweater favorito, hecho por mi suegra.

- Quizás si colocas mejor las cosas calcen, gruñón. - Dije con humor.

- Es que no alcanzan. - Al decir eso, se rindió y lanzó su bolso al suelo.

- ¿No crees que es más fácil meter ese bolso en los asientos traseros? Nadie irá con nosotros. - A veces él olvidaba las obviedades y se empecinaba en hacer algo. Como meter ese gran bolso en un lugar donde apenas alcanzaba una cabeza.

- Uhm. - Él se rascó la cabeza lo que lo hizo ver más gracioso. Tomé el bolso para llevarlo al asiento, pero claro, como según él no podía hacer fuerzas me lo arrebató y lo metió de un solo tiro al asiento trasero.

- ¿Ves? Muy fácil. - Dije.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

- Si está todo listo, no hay problema. - La verdad si quería irme, me sentía de mejor humor. Quería estar con él. - Puedo manejar yo. - Sabía que se opondría, ni siquiera podía levantar algo de suelo, porque era peligroso, según él.

- ¡Ni en sueños! - Espetó él. - Prefiero ir despacio, a mi modo a que conduzcas tú, no puedes hacer esfuerzos.

- Si fuera por ti, me tendrías amarrada en una cama para que no haga nada.

- No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, suena a una brillante idea. Gracias por la sugerencia, Stewart.

- No lo harías. - Dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- Espérate a verlo. - Dijo cerrando mi puerta. Okay, estaba bien ir con buen humor para empezar estos días. Pensándolo bien, nos serviría para retomar lo nuestro, para volver a lo de antes. Todos los demás días se habían tornado en discusiones, charlas cortantes y miradas evasivas, fueron pocos los momentos en que entablábamos una conversación amable. Esperaba que mi mente no me recordara momentos malos, solo quería estar bien junto a él. - ¿Me das manzana? - Me preguntó en cuanto entró al auto. Se la acerqué a la boca y él pegó un mordiscón.

Cuando vi caer el jugo de manzana sobre sus labios, solo quise besarlo, ansiaba besarlo, sentir su calor, su textura en mis labios. Me alcé para alcanzar su boca, pero muy idiotamente me había colocado el cinturón de seguridad y no pude alcanzarlo. Él notó mi intención, pero solo sonrió. Me sentí extraña al notar que él no vino a mis labios al notar que quería besarlo, quizás todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le dije en la habitación.

- Kristen, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar solo con un beso. - Él pensaba que yo quería arreglar las cosas con un beso, diablos. No era eso, jamás pensaría que algo así arreglaría lo que dije, solo quería besarlo.

- En ningún momento pensé en eso. - Dije frustrada y perpleja. Robert echó a andar el auto y solo lanzó una risa burlona a lo que dije. De todas maneras él seguía pensado que yo le odiaba en un pequeño porcentaje, y que lo que estaba haciendo era para remediar mis tontas palabras.

Igual era entendible, hace unas horas era solo una tonta orgullosa y ahora intentaba arreglar las cosas. Debía ir más despacio.

- Tomaré un camino más corto, no el que hacen todos. - Dijo al rato de ir en silencio, justo cuando tomaba la avenida principal.

- Lo que tu creas más conveniente, creo que no hay apuros. - Mientras llegáramos antes de las doce de a noche, todo estaría bien.

- Entonces por el camino que me gusta a mí. - Dijo Rob. Encendí la rabia para disipar el silencio.

- ¿Qué tiene ese camino que no tenga el otro?

- Es más rápido y más solitario.

- ¿Esperas a que nos asalten o algo? -Ya estaba oscuro e imaginarme una carretera solitaria me daba un poco de miedo.

- No pasará nada, siempre ocupo esa vía.

- ¿Ibas siempre?

- Puede decirse que sí, aunque hace mucho que no voy, pero solía escaparme a esa casa cuando las cosas estaban mal.

- ¿Mal con quién?

- No sé, problemas que se daban, ya sabes, cuando eres adolescente necesitas pensar.

- O sea, ¿Que es tu lugar favorito? - Me imaginaba a un Robert espinillento, tomando su primer auto regalado por papá, tomando el control de la carretera y con la música a todo dar, dejando que el viento lo atrapara.

- Me gusta mucho ir allá.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me llevaste allá?

- No sé, es raro, había olvidado su existencia.

- Mmm, te olvidaste de muchas cosas. - Volví la mirada hacia la ventana. Mi comentario había sido sarcástico.

Él no dijo nada luego de que dije lo de la memoria. Solo nos acompañaba el sonido de la música y la oscuridad de la tétrica carretera. Me hice un ovillo en mi asiento, mientras miraba por la ventana el gran paisaje que poco se notaba por la noche. Solo había campo y muchas montañas, y sobre ellas, muchas estrellas. Me detuve a pensar de que estábamos empezando con el pie izquierdo, ni él ni yo estábamos haciendo las cosas bien para retomar nuestra relación como antes. Ni siquiera él estar esperando a un hijo nos hacía reconciliarnos bien. Estaba segura de que lo amaba, luché por él mientras no tenía memoria, no podía decaer ahora que si lo tenía de vuelta, no podía ser tan testaruda como él me decía. Robert estaba poniendo de su parte para remediar el dolor, el daño provocado, y yo seguía rechazando su buena voluntad.

Esto se trataba de nosotros dos y nada más, debíamos empezar de cero si es que era posible, no quería que se derrumbara todo otra vez y por nuestra culpa. Porque esta vez si sería solo de nuestra culpa, la vez pasada solo fue un mal accidente que hizo esfumar sus recuerdos. Ahora lo teníamos todo para ser felices y mi orgullo se estaba entrometiendo.

- Bien. - Robert detuvo el auto a un costado de la carretera, apagó la radio y con ello las luces del auto y el motor. No veíamos casi nada, solo veríamos algo si es que algún auto pasaba, pero de verdad este camino era muy solitario, con suerte nos topamos con dos autos en el andar. - Si me odias, dímelo, y basta. No quiero que forcemos las cosas si no quieres.

- No te odio, Robert. - Dije buscando su mirada, pero no la encontré.

- ¿Entonces por qué haces todo tan difícil?

- Yo, no, no estoy haciendo las cosas difíciles, de verdad que no, es mi cabeza, creo que pienso mucho en lo que pasó y me estanco.

- Quizás no sientes lo mismo, y tu cabeza te hace creer que sí y te confundes.

- ¿Osas decirme que ya no te quiero?

- No sé, es que tu no eras así conmigo antes.

- Claro que no era así antes porque antes no habías perdido la memoria, todo iba bien, pero ahora tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, y que yo vuelva a ser la última persona que recuerdes. - Creo que ahora si había botado lo que tenía dentro.

- Es aquí cuando recuerdo que merezco que seas así conmigo. - Él soltó el seguro de su cinturón de seguridad, pensé que sentiría su aliento cerca de mí, pero al contrario, salió del auto. En dos tiempos, me desabroché el cinturón, me bajé del auto, di la vuelta hasta que choqué con él.

- Alguien me dijo que las cosas pasan por algo, no pasan porque sí, y a lo mejor lo que pasó por muy dañino que haya sido, nos servirá.

- Dime en qué, porque solo sé que la única lección que saqué es que si olvidas a la persona que amas, mereces que ella te deje de amar.

- Yo no te he dejado de amar.

- Entonces dime que debo hacer. - Él me buscó en la oscuridad, no eran muchos los centímetros que nos alejaban, por lo que sentí su calor de inmediato. - Solo dímelo y lo haré, aunque me cueste.

- Empecemos de cero. - Dije agarrando su abrigo. - Ni siquiera, sé que tan de cero haya que comenzar.

- Puedo conquistarte otra vez.

- Como quieras, solo empecemos de cero, Robert. - Lo abracé, y como nunca, sentí que si era un abrazo de verdad. Ni siquiera el que tuvimos en mi habitación al tocar mi vientre ni luego cuando Taylor nos interrumpió había sido tan puro como este. - No creas que quiero perderte, no creas que después de que volvieras en sí yo ya no quería algo contigo.

- ¿No me dejarías, cierto? - Dijo juntando su frente con la mía. Ahora si sentía su aliento cerca de mi rostro, sentía su calidez envolverme.

Sentía que lo amaba como siempre.

- Por nada, siempre estuve ahí y seguiré allí. - El destino siempre me sujetó a él.

- Pensé que solo te quedarías cerca de mí porque tendremos un hijo.

- ¿De verdad pensabas eso? - Quise reírme, yo no era tan arpía como para hacer algo así. - ¿Qué me crees, que soy Linda?

- No te compares con ella, Kristen, ella no es nada.

- Pues ella sería capaz de embarazarse de ti solo para tenerte amarrado.

- Aunque si quisiera también podría tomarlo de esa manera ahora contigo. - Me relajó saber que su tono de voz había dejado el color gris. - Lo planeaste todo, un poco de lasaña y yo caía, ¿Cierto?

- No le eches la culpa a la lasaña. - Esa noche había sido única, recordé lo larga que fue y lo cerca que lo sentí. Esa noche sabía que mi Robert de siempre estaba conmigo. - Fue culpa de las pastillas.

- ¿Las pastillas? ¿Qué pastillas?

- Ya sabes, antes estaba tomando mis pastillas anticonceptivas, y con todo lo que pasó jamás pensé que volvería a estar contigo así que las deje. - Y eso que solo las había dejado recién, creo que era una mujer demasiado fértil.

- ¿Pensaste que jamás volvería a recordarte?

- Exacto, pensé que ya no habrían posibilidades de nada, pero por muy extraño que suene, me buscaste igual. - Y era ahí cuando corroboraba que el destino era muy sabio.

- Quizás siempre estuve allí, y había algo que me cegaba.

- La zorra de Linda te cegaba.

- ¡Por favor! Jamás me gustó como para cegarme.

- Pero en algún momento te debió haber gustado, Victoria me contó cosas.

- Qué chismosa, pero ese día que volví del hospital te ví y ella pasó a segundo plano, tercer plano, ya no me importó más, lo juro.

- Lo sé, creo que una vez me lo contaste cuando eras un desmemoriado.

- Supiste jugar bien con mi cabeza, me decías que habías tenido un novio que te había dejado y resulta que era yo. - Reí ante eso. Recuerdo que moría de la risa cuando él me decía que si lo veía le rompería la cara.

- Y lo más gracioso es que querías golpearlo, muy paradójico, Pattinson.

- Qué estupido fui.

- Pero me diste alegrías dentro de todo. - Boté mi cabeza en su pecho, y él sobó mi cabello mientras se mantenía sobre el auto.

- Algo bueno que haya hecho mientras era un idiota sin memoria. - Sonaba chistoso cuando él mismo se trataba de esa manera.

- Engendramos a nuestro hijo al menos. - Dije cariñosamente enterrándome en él. - Seremos papás y eso debería unirnos más, no separarnos.

- Pensé que jamás te escucharía decir con tanto amo que seremos papás.

- ¿Por mi apatía hacia los bebés?

- Exacto, pensé que lo aplazarías lo más posible.

- Me retracto de todo lo que dije sobre tener hijos, este bebé me hace sentir bien, aunque solo tenga tres semanas.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás feliz con esto. - Su mano fue directamente a mi vientre, tratando de buscar algún bulto.

- Soy tan menuda, que dudo que mi panza salga tan rápido, Robert.

- No sabes cuanto ansío verte con panza.

- Me veré gorda, pero creo que puedo lidiar con eso. - Cambiaría mucho mi anatomía con este embarazo. Mi madre decía que como era joven no tendría tantas secuelas posparto. Ella decía que lo mejor sería hacer ejercicio luego de que nazca el bebé.

- Luego volverás a estar como ahora, Kristen, serás la mamá más hermosa. - Ow, me volvía a hablar con ese tono que ansiaba escuchar. Ese que me acurrucaba por las noches antes de dormir, y el que me despertaba por las mañanas. Él no había ocupado ese tono de voz desde que perdió la memoria, era algo especial que salía de él, algo que solo yo podía reconocer.

Después de tanto esperar, debía agradecer, porque tenía a mi Robert de vuelta.

- Robert, no peleemos más. - Busqué su rostro y solo divisé el brillo de sus ojos. - Quiero que seamos felices.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y por fin sentí que el beso que tanto ansiaba se acercaba. - Te voy a hacer feliz, Kristen, muy feliz.

Me incliné un poco e incluso me puse de puntillas, no llevaba tacones y me sentía pequeña a su lado. Sentí el roce de nuestros labios, y esa onda magnética se transportó, la extrañaba. Adoraba que- quitando el mal pasar- nada había cambiado a cuando lo conocí. Si lo tenía cerca como ahora, sentía las mismas mariposas que sentí la vez del primer beso. Las mismas sensaciones me invadían.

Besé su mentón frondoso por la barba de días, no había nada para mí como ese aspecto tan inglés que le daba su barba, me gustaba mucho. Descansé en su mentón unos segundos, hasta que decidí subir mi boca a la suya. Sus labios chocaron con los míos, ninguno de los dos movió un músculo.

Los dos habíamos ansiado esto por días, estaba segura, así que disfrutamos de cada paso.

Choqué mi nariz de un lado hacia otro con la suya, dejándonos soltar un par de risas nerviosas entremedio. Sentía como si fuera a dar mi primer beso, temeroso y ansioso.

Sus labios apretaron mi labio inferior muy suavemente, yo repetí la acción con mis labios sobre su labio superior. Solo el sonido de nuestro simple beso se escuchaba, nada podía interrumpir esto, ni siquiera el viento que tan fuerte soplaba ni el sonido del pasto seco que sonaba al paso de la brisa. Dejé que él guiará la intensidad de nuestro beso, que fue muy pero muy lento, me limité a recorrer cada centímetro de sus labios, cada trozo. La intensidad aumentó lentamente, hasta que ya sabía que era uno apasionado, de esos que esperas que te quiten el aire, de esos que te transportan a otro mundo.

Su respiración se agitaba junto con la mía, y nuestros besos también. Lo extrañaba mucho, y solo con esto le gritaba que solo me besara, que no quería que parara porque había esperado muchos meses para este beso que me dijera: He vuelto por ti, y jamás te dejaré.

Le di paso a su lengua que buscó la mía con frenesí, con una pizca de lujuria y pasión. Era como si nos estuviésemos conociendo, como si exploráramos nuestras bocas por vez primera, reconociendo cada recoveco.

Cada lugar que ya estaba marcado con sus besos.

Robert me soltó de improviso, dejándome con ganas de más besos. - Te amo, te amo y te amo más, Kristen. Te prometo no volveré a dejarte, no puedo volver a hacerte lo que hice, no puedo, no debí dejarte.

- Está bien, amor, está bien. - Besé la punta de su nariz. - No digas nada.

- Es mejor que sigamos el viaje o llegaremos tarde. - Él advirtió.

- Tienes razón, además tengo hambre. - Me rugía el estómago.

- Y habrá una gran barbacoa por lo que me dijo Lizzy, así que es mejor que lleguemos a la hora.

- Oh, me dio más hambre, además tengo ganas de tomar malteadas.

- ¿Malteadas? ¿En este tiempo? - Estaba segura que su ceño de extrañeza se marcaba ahora.

- Creo que es un antojo, de verdad ansío tomar unas cuantas.

- Está bien, amor. - Robert me abrazó y me besó otra vez. Esperaba desde ahora no dejara de hacer esto.

- Okay, okay, basta de regalones, Robert, supongo que más tarde tendremos tiempo para nosotros. - Y con eso me refería literalmente a intimar. Mi piel de todas maneras extrañaba la suya, extrañaba esas noches de pasión y esos amaneceres junto a él.

- ¿Entonces dormirás conmigo?

- Compartiremos la misma habitación, claro que sí. Denante solo bromeaba, Robert. - Lo agarré del cuello, de la misma forma en que Linda lo hostigaba, solo que esta vez sabía que a él le encantaba que lo rodeara. - Además quiero saber que tan de adolescente era esa habitación. - Bromeé.

- Se notará de inmediato. - Chistó. - Ya entra, mi amor, antes de que nos congelemos.

Hice caso y entré en el auto, él también lo hizo. Retomamos el rumbo hasta isla de Wight rápidamente hasta que Robert tomó la pista de una carretera normal, iluminada y con más autos. La luz me molestó porque me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Coloqué la radio y sonreír porque sonaba una canción que me gustaba mucho, hasta la tararareé. Me sentía feliz luego de nuestra aclaración.

- Estamos por llegar. - Dijo cuando el auto tomó la pista izquierda lo que daba una vista al mar oscuro.

- Parece que mucha gente viene a esta playa.

- Es que hay un espectáculo en el mar de fuegos artificiales y de acá se ve bien.

- Wow, genial. - Recordaría mis años nuevos en Estados Unidos, llenos de colores en el cielo. Me fascinaban, aunque cuando niña me asustaban. - ¿Y la casa está cerca de la playa?

- De hecho la terraza da hacia la playa, unos cuantos pasos y estás tocando el agua.

- Magnifico. Podríamos levantarnos temprano para aprovechar la mañana en la playa.

- Como quieras, amor. - Ya quería llegar a Isla.

Un auto que venía desde atrás no tocó la bocina, miré hacia atrás y noté que era un chico que no conocía, al lado suyo venía la amiga de Lizzy, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Suzie. Quizás ella me reconoció y por eso hizo que él tocara la bocina, pero ella miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Quién es? - Le pregunté a mi novio cuando noté que sonreía mirando por el retrovisor.

- Es Jack. - ¿Jack? ¿Qué Jack? No recordaba haberlo visto antes. - ¿Es del ejercito?

- No, éramos amigos en la universidad, luego él se fue a Alemania, pero ya creo que las razones por las que volvió.

- Oh, nunca me hablaste de él.

- Lo había pasado por alto, pero ahora te lo presentaré.

- ¿Y eran muy amigos? - Me gustaba saber la trascendencia de sus amistades, siempre habían grandes historias y grandes lazos. Robert era muy bueno como amigo, los defendía mucho y valoraba mucho la confianza de sus cercanos.

- Bastante, compartíamos habitación en la universidad. - Dijo como si las imágenes estuvieran vivas en su mente. - De hecho hasta tuvimos una especie de banda.

- ¡¿De verdad?! Nunca me contaste eso, oh Dios, cuéntame más.

- No fue gran cosa, solo nos juntábamos a tocar música en el garage de su casa con otros amigos, un par de veces fuimos a uno que otro bar, y eso fue todo.

- De seguro tuviste fanáticas, hubiera sido tu fan, Robert.

- Te prefiero solo a ti. - Dijo dejándome ver esa sonrisa torcida.

- ¿O sea que tuviste a chicas vueltas locas por ti?

- Solo dos chicas, no era la gran cosa en ese tiempo, Kristen.

- Eras todo un adolescente, lo sé.

- Ya estamos por llegar, Kristen, olvida lo de adolescente.

- No paparé hasta ver una foto tuya de esa época. - Insistiría e insistiría.

**RPOV**

Al fin ya habíamos llegado a Isla de Wight, Lizzy ya había llegado porque las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y ya habían un par de autos afuera. En la playa había mucha gente reunida, todos esperaban el año nuevo con ansias, yo también lo esperaba y me sentía animado porque al menos con Kristen habíamos hablado las cosas. Me sentía tranquilo y con ganas de pasar a un nuevo año con más expectativas y con hijo en camino.

- Iré a buscar a Lizzy y a mi hermano. - Kristen me abrazó por la cintura desde atrás dándome un beso sobre el hombro. - Prepárame el mejor trozo de carne, el mejor, ¿Oíste?

- Te daré el más jugoso. - Le dije cuando con Tom intentábamos prender el fuego.

- Este viento no nos dejará encender la barbacoa. - Dijo con un tono pesimista.

- Pero apenas empezamos, creo que debemos seguir prendiendo esto. - Siempre, desde tiempos inmemorables teníamos el mismo problema. Jamás fuimos buenos en estos, pero nos ofrecíamos de igual manera para armar la barbacoa.

- Quizás un poco de parafina sirva. - Reconocía ese tono de voz grueso y chispeante. - Como para freír hamburguesas, como en la universidad.

- ¡Jack! - Gritó Tom. - Por Dios, cuanto has cambiado. - Tom se acercó para abrazar fuertemente a Jack, quien también fue parte del círculo de amigos hace unos años atrás.

- Todos hemos cambiado. - Aporté. Ahora fui yo quien abrazó a Jack, hace mucho que no lo veía. Una buena amistad habíamos tenido y la vida y la adultez nos había llevado a rumbos distintos.

- Qué coincidencia que estés acá. - Dijo Tom cuando golpeaba la carne para ablandarla.

- Suzie me invitó.

- ¿Suzie? ¿Qué Suzie? - Preguntó Tom.

- Es amiga de mi hermana. - Acoté. De verdad el mundo era pequeño, nos tenía aquí a todos reunidos justo en un día especial.

- Las vueltas de la vida. - Sonrió Jack. - ¿Y qué es de tu vida? - Me preguntó Jack trayendo un asiento para sentarse.

- Es bueno que hayas traído algo para sentarte, en la vida de Robert han pasado muchas cosas, casi de película.

- ¿Tanto así? ¿Salvaste vidas? ¿Volaste? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Perdí la memoria por un tiempo. - Esto me incomodaba un poco. - Estaba en la guerra.

- Fui testigo del momento en que perdió la memoria, en cómo la perdió, debería dar mi testimonio, Robert, sería famoso en todo el mundo.

- No exageres, Tom. - Él era un tanto soñador, era agradable escucharlo, bromeaba siempre.

- Diablos, ¿No recordabas nada? - Jack parecía una vieja cotorra queriendo saber todos los detalles.

- Ni siquiera se acordó de su novia. - Tom le metía sazón a la conversación. Lo miré feo porque esa era la parte que no me gustaba recordar.

- ¿Estás con alguien? - Preguntó Jack emocionado. Cuando éramos amigos no era de tener relaciones serias, solo de cosas pasajeras.

Sonreí, ampliamente sonreí, porque justo en ese momento vi a Kristen venir hacía acá. - Sí, hace un año y unos meses ya.

- Oh, diablos, bastante tiempo. - ¿Tanto le sorprendía a Jack mi noviazgo? - Debes presentármela.

- ¡Kristen! - Tom la llamó antes de que fuera yo quien lo hiciera. Kristen se volteó, justo estaba hablando con Sebastian, por suerte Tom la llamó, odiaba a ese tipo, lo detestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - La recibí en mis brazos gustosa. - Gracias Tom por llamarme, necesitaba que alguien me sacara de las garras de Sebastian.

- ¿No que te caía tan bien? - Dije celosamente.

- Solo molestaba, no me agrada porque me mira como comida. - Dijo haciendo un puchero y abrazándome.

- Jack, ella es Kristen, mi novia.

- Wow, es muy bonita, soy Jack. - Ambos se saludaron.

- Gracias. - Respondió ella. - ¿Así que tenías una banda con Robert? - Como lo suponía, ella no pararía.

- Éramos todo un éxito, ¿No, Robert?

- Pffff, un éxito en el garage de tu papá ser mejor. - Dijo Tom.

- Qué pesado, tuviste un buen par de libras en tus bolsillos gracias a esa banda. - Dijo Jack a momento en que Suzie se le acercó bastante sonriente.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo ella sonrientemente. - ¿Kristen vienes?

- Uhm, ¿Qué pasa? - Se alertó, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, me gustaba tenerla otra vez por largo rato abrazada.

- Scout trajó ropa de América, quizás te gustaría ver algo. - Suzie era como mi hermana, siempre sonriente, quizás por eso era la chica de Jack. Eran tal para cual.

- Okay, ya voy. - La agarré con fuerza por la cintura. - Vengo más rato, amor. Nos vemos chicos. Y tú. - Apuntó a Jack. - Debes hablarme de esa banda.

- De seguro. - Dijo él.

Por suerte al rato después pudimos prender ese fuego, el viento seguía impetuoso y el trabajo fue arduo. Fue ameno porque estaba con mis amigos, y compartir como antes era grato. Ya daban las diez y unos tantos minutos, ya era hora de comer antes de que empezará el festín de medianoche.

- ¿Has visto a Kristen? - Le pregunté a Lizzy que hablaba con Sebastian. Lo evadí y noté la cara de Cameron al ver como su novia hablaba con su ex.

- Creo que está adentro. - Respondió casi ni notando mi presencia.

Todos estaban en la terraza, no éramos demasiados, así que fue fácil notar que ella no estaba afuera.

- Deberías llevarte a Lizzy a otra parte. - Le advertí a Cameron. - Se cree casanova.

- No sabes cuanto lo detesto. - Los gestos de Cameron eran similares a los de Kristen. Eran casi como dos gotas de agua.

- Solo tómala y dile que debes mostrarle algo, o que sé yo, ese tipo no me da buena espina. - De solo verle la cara, recordaba aquella en el lago cuando tomaba por el hombro a mi mujer.

- Te haré caso.

- Después me cuentas, hermano, ando buscando a tu hermana.

- Creo que estaba en el baño o algo así.

Partí de inmediato hacia la casa, busqué en la primera planta y nada, no había nadie, todos ya estaban degustando la carne. Subí a saltos por la escalera y grité su nombre hasta que oí unos sonidos extraños provenir de alguna habitación. Seguí el ruido y provenía del baño.

- ¡Puajjj! - Sabía que era Kristen.

- ¿Kristen?

- ¡No entres! - Gritó desde adentro. - No entres, por favor, no.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Quería entrar, ahora estábamos juntos en esto.

- No mucho, pero .. Puajjj. - Diablos, sonaba mal.

- Creo que entraré. - Solo abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba mi pequeña, al lado de retrete y pálida como siempre.

- Te dije que no entrarás. - Ella alcanzó a tirar la cadena antes de que entrara por completo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Me agaché a su lado. - ¿Vomitaste mucho?

- Solo un poco, pero me sentía mareada. - Me miró con su semblante agotado, era primera vez que la veía tan mal. - Tu hijo revolotea adentro mío haciéndome vomitar. - Sonrió. Una lágrimita suya salió por el esfuerzo que había hecho al vomitar.

- Oh, mi vida. - La abracé, mientras ambos estábamos sentados en la baldosa. - ¿Te preparo algo?

- No es necesario, se me pasa al rato.

- Es mejor que no comas carne.

- Ni loca dejaré de comer carne, quiero algo que hayas cocinado tu ahora. Pasa que las chicas se pusieron a fumar y el olor me llegó y sentí unas nauseas horribles.

- No más cigarros entonces.

- Pero no quiero decirles a los demás que estoy embarazada aún.

- No tenemos que decirles, solo diremos que te sientes un poco mal.

- Está bien. - La levanté del suelo.

- ¿Hay enjuague bucal?

- Déjame buscar. - Busqué en el mueble de la cocina. - ¡Bingo!

- Bien, necesito dejar este sabor. Creo que esta es la parte que no me gusta de estar embarazada. - Hizo una mueca mirándome desde el espejo.

- Será complicado, pero ahí estaré para ti. - La abracé mientras ella se enjuagaba la boca.

- Jack es muy simpático, deberías empezar a invitarlo, además Suzie es genial.

- ¿Son novios?

- No, solo están saliendo, al menos eso me dijo ella.

- ¿Parece que hiciste una nueva amiga?

- Uhm, vivía en California, es algo casi como de sangre, no sé, me cae bien.

- Hablando de California, tenemos un viaje pendiente.

- Ese fue un plan hecho cuando no tenías memoria, Robert, ¿Sigue en pie?

- Por supuesto, quiero viajar contigo, quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde.

- ¿Podrían contenerse y bajar? - Lizzy sonaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Nos sentaremos en la fogata y faltan ustedes.

Abrí la puerta y Lizzy estaba casi enfadada. Sus ojos amenazantes me hacían que creer que ella creía que con Kristen estábamos haciendo cosas lujuriosas.

- Comportense, más tarde tendrán tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lizzy? Kristen estaba vomitando.

- ¿Eso es cierto? - Pregunto mi hermana.

- Sí, el olor a cigarro.

- Oh, diablos y yo estaba fumando a tu lado, lo siento, lo siento, pequeña. - Lizzy la abrazó fortuitamente, lamentando ser la razón del malestar de Kristen.

- No es nada, ya bajemos, queda menos para año nuevo. - Bajamos las escaleras uno atrás de otro.

- Sí, mejor bajemos, la fogata está agradable y la playa está llena de personas.

- Además tengo hambre, y con hambre me pongo de mal humor. - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos cuando le faltaban dos peldaños por bajar.

- No seas tan gruñona. - La agarré y la subí a mi hombro.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡bájame! - Dijo riéndose, mientras la sostenía con fuerzas cuando salíamos de la casa. - No me balancees tanto o vomitaré.

- Es ahora cuando sería genial tener una cámara de fotografías. - Era cierto lo que decía Lizzy, con Kristen apenas teníamos dos fotos juntos. Yo quería plasmar todo junto a ella, para que el día en que fuéramos viejos recordásemos lo felices que fuimos cuando jóvenes.

- Creo que Scout tenía una. - Kristen pataleaba como siempre, pero no la solté, no hasta que llegáramos a la fogata.

- ¡Ya, suéltame! - Me pateó el abdomen con las piernas, dolió un poco, pero podía un poco más. Quería llevarla hasta la orilla del mar.

- ¿A dónde llevas a Stewart? - Lizzy se quedó a unos pasos atrás, a la altura de donde estaba la fogata. Solo alcancé a mirar rápidamente que solo estaban Cameron, Taylor, Tom y Sienna alrededor del fuego. Avancé un poco más fuerte, casi corriendo, tuve que entrometerme entre medio de personas. Lo bueno es que estaba un tanto llena la playa, y todos estaban en tono de fiesta. Habían algunas personas que se habían lanzado, incluso niños, pero por cortos momentos porque a estas horas ya estaba helada.

- Robert, suéltame, de verdad. - Suplicó ella.

- Nones. - Jugué, balanceándola hasta que ella tocó la arena. Kristen intentó escapar, pero la agarré velozmente antes de que se fuera.

- Déjame, déjame. - Dijo riendo cuando le provocaba cosquillas en su barriga. - Aw, suéltame.

- No te soltaré más, ¿Escuchaste? - Esta vez la abracé. El ruido nos invadía, había música y estábamos lejos de los demás.

- Ya lo noté, me aprietas, aprietas a nuestro bebé. - Dijo ella sonriéndome con la mirada, sus ojitos brillaban.

- Vamos al agua, mejor. - Sentía una leve pulsión de adrenalina adentro mío. Tomé su mano esta vez y la arrastré junto a mí hasta la orilla.

- Oh, diablos, está muy helada. - Ella comenzó a chapotear con los pies. - Me resfriaré.

- Nunca te enfermas, amor, solo disfruta. - Dejé que mi mano acurrucara la suya, con dulzura. Quería que esta noche fuera el comienzo de nuevas cosas.

- Tendrás que cuidarme si agarro un resfrío. - Dijo cayendo sobre mi pecho, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Caímos como saco de papas sobre el agua de la orilla y explotamos en risas. Sentí la sal en mi boca cuando ella me besó, mientras las suaves olas chocaban en contra de nuestros cuerpos.

- Mira lo que hiciste, Stewart. - Tomé su cara y la restregué. - Creo que deberemos ir a la fogata para secarnos antes de que den las doce.

- Prefiero resfriarme aquí contigo. - Su tono picarón me incitaba a seguir en la arena. - Solo unas olitas más y caminamos. - Dijo subiéndose más sobre mí. Extrañaba tenerla cerca de mí, que la burbuja en que entrábamos naciera otra vez.

- Solo unas más, de verdad no quiero que te resfríes ahora.

- Juro no me resfriaré, tomaré mucho jugo de limón, don prevenido. - Ella botó con fuerza su cabeza en mi pecho y las olas suaves de la orilla nos bañaban un poco. Mucho más a mí que estaba en el suelo directo, yo era el suelo ahora para Kristen.

Nos quedamos en silencio, muchas risas alrededor llenaban nuestros oídos, el ruido de las olas chocar en las rocas cercanas y en nuestros cuerpos. Niños corrían a nuestro alrededor y chapoteaban agua cerca.

- Quizás nuestro hijo ande así corriendo después. - Dijo ella aún botada en mi pecho. - Tu corazón late lindo.

- Nuestra hija, Kristen, será niña, lo presiento.

- Sigues con eso, digo que es hombre y así será. - Ella se levantó y no fue hasta que lo hizo que noté que vestido se había ceñido bastante a su figura. Se veía tan curvilínea y sexy que de un solo momento había perdido la cordura. Me levanté del suelo y la abracé queriendo recorrerla por completo.

- Oye, acá no, hay niños y gente mirando. - Dijo ella dando un paso hacía atrás.

- Podríamos ir a la habitación a secar nuestra ropa, ¿Eh?

- ¡Robert, es año nuevo!

- Prefiero saltarme esto, y celebrar en otra parte. - Ella me descontrolaba y mucho.

- Contrólate. - Dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la fogata. Gracias a eso pude observar como el vestido se aflojaba en su trasero.

Mierda, necesitaba agua.

- ¿Los consumió un tsunami o qué? - Le preguntó Lizzy a Kristen cuando la vio empapada. Mi blonda hermana mientras ofrecía brochetas de carne a los que estaban alrededor de la fogata.

- Solo nos refrescamos. - Dijo mi novia con su suculento trasero.

- Pues bien, es hora de que coman. - Llegó diciendo el chico colorín del trabajo de Kristen, traía unos pastelillos.

- ¡Oliver! - Kristen corrió hacia su compañero.

- Kristen, tantos días sin verte. - Dijo él que venía con una chica a su lado de ojos café y melena en el mismo tono.

- Sí, es que estaba un poco enferma. - Sabía que esa era una excusa. Ella se había tomado unos días para ordenar sus ideas. De todas maneras no dejaría que volviese a trabajar ahora que estaba embarazada.

- Oh, pobre, espero vuelvas pronto. - Dijo él sonrientemente. - Uhm, ella es Hermione, una amiga.

La chica tímidamente saludó a mi novia y luego a los demás. Noté como Taylor no le quitaba los ojos a esta nueva chica, se había perdido en ella, cualquiera que lo volviera lo hubiese notado, pero nadie lo hizo, solo Oliver que miró a Taylor que un poco de desdén al notar su idilio romántico visual.

Me senté alrededor de la fogata tomando por el hombro a Kristen quien cayó exhausta sobre mí. Aun estaba mojada, asi que nos acercamos un poco más al fuego. Ambos comimos frutas y un poco del pastel de Oliver, la carne pasó a segundo plano luego de degustar esos dulces, eran una maravilla, pero de seguro mi chica americana los hacía mejor.

- ¡Deberíamos hacer un brindis! - Propuso Suzie que se sentaba al lado de Jack, que tenía a su guitarra en mano.

- Pero aún no son las doce. - Apuntó Cameron, quedan doce minutos.

- Pero podríamos hacerlo igual. - Dijo Lizzy cerrando sus ojos como si lo estuviera amenazando con la mirada.

- ¿Me alcanzas esa frazada? - Susurró Kristen en mi oído. - Tengo un poco de frío.

- Solo haz el maldito brindis, un brindis de adiós mil novecientos cuarenta. - Agregó Tom sirviendo champagne en su copa.

Le alcancé la frazada a Kristen y la dispuse entre nuestras piernas mientras ella apoyaba todo su peso sobre mí. Ya me sentía más seco con el calor de la fogata y mi novia también lo estaba, de hecho sentía que se estaba relajado tanto que se quedaría dormida.

- Kristen, podrías hacer tu el brindis. - Le dijo Tom.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? - Ella se tensó.

- Porque te mereces un buen año después de todo. - Dijo Sienna uniéndose a la alegría del momento.

- Ow, pero no sé qué decir, Lizzy hazlo tú. - Dijo mi mujer haciéndose capullo sobre mí.

- No me vengas con cosas, Stewart. - Dijo Tom insistiendo. - Ten, esta copa de champagne es para ti.

- Kristen no puede beber. - Dije en un tono seco, esperaba no dar pistas del por qué.

- ¿Y desde cuando eso? - Preguntó Oliver desde una esquina sentado junto a Hermione.

- Uhm, creo que estoy delicada del estómago. - Mintió temblorosamente Kristen.

- ¡Pero si estás comiendo pastel, mujer! - Dijo Suzie que estaba a nuestro lado.

Por mi les decía que estábamos esperando a un hijo, pero Kristen insistía en que quería que fuera una sorpresa, que se enteraran solo hasta que la panza se le notara. Mi lengua estaba que explotaba, pero debía cumplir lo que quería mi amada.

- Es que … - Musitó nerviosa mi novia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sienna. Ella podría sacar la conclusión fácilmente, ella había estado embarazada, ella debía saber.

- No pasa nada. - Dije.

- No me vengas con eso, cuando yo estaba embarazada no podía beber y supe que vomitaste por el olor a cigarro. - Sienna era muy rápida. Kristen se inclinó y buscó mi mano debajo de la frazada.

- ¿Estás embarazada? - Preguntó Oliver con la boca abierta.

- ¡Oh, sí, estás embarazada! - Gritó Sienna.

- ¡Di algo, Kristen! - Exclamó Suzie. Solo escondí mi rostro en la espalda de Kristen.

- Quería que fuese un secreto. - Dijo como si estuviera apenada por aquello. - ¡Arruinaste todo Tom! - Le gritó Kristen a Tom, lanzándole un trozo de pastel, aunque todo fue en broma.

- No somos principiantes en esto de los bebés. - Dijo Sienna muy contenta.

- Pues sí, chicos, tengo tres semanas de gestación. - Descubrí mi rostro y me apoyé sobre el hombro de Kristen cuando vi la mirada tierna de todos sobre nosotros.

- Oh, Dios, qué maravilla, viejo. - Jack que estaba al lado mío me felicitó.

- Yo ya sabía. - Dijo Lizzy lanzándose entre nosotros, pero debo decir que soy muy feliz por esto.

- ¡Aplastas a mi bebé! - Le dije quitándola como si fuéramos niños jugando en el suelo.

- ¡Entonces el brindis debería por ese bebé! - Dijo Suzie empinando su copa.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron muchos a la vez.

- Brindaré por ti, mi amor. - Le dije al oído, cundo noté que sus lagrimitas de emoción brotaban. Le besé la cuenca de su cuello. - Te amo.

- ¡Un gran brindis por ese bebé que espera mi querido hermano y mi pequeña amiga! - Lizzy propuso el brindis y todos levantamos nuestras copas.

- Mierda, mierda, ya son las once con cincuenta y ocho minutos. - Dijo Sebastian. Por fin sentía la dicha de que no estorbaría más a mi novia, porque ahora teníamos algo fuerte que nos unía.

- Deberíamos subirnos a esas rocas. - Sugerí. - Así veremos mejor el espectáculo. - Todos se levantaron de la arena para correr por un buen lugar. Intenté levantarme pero Kristen no quiso moverse.

- Quiero quedarme aquí. - Dijo volteándose hacia mí. - De aquí también los veremos, cariño. - Volvía a decirme cariño, otro avance.

- Como tu quieras, mi amor. - Nos volteamos un poco para tener vista hacia el mar, todas las personas estaban preparados para ver pasar el año nuevo y celebrar.

**KPOV**

- ¿Puedo cantarte antes de que den las doce? - Él me lo dijo al oído de manera muy tierna. Habían pasado unos cinco meses desde la última vez que había escuchado su melodiosa voz cantarme.

- Recuerda que soy tu fan número uno. - Dije sentándome sin apoyar mi espalda sobre el pecho de él. Robert tomó la guitarra que estaba a su lado, parecía ser de Jack, porque tenía una gran J clásica en la base de madera.

- Escribí algo cuando estaba sin memoria. - Oh, Dios.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y para mí? - OH, santo cielo, quería escucharla ahora.

- Sí. - Dijo un poco sonrojado. Oh mi, Robert.

Él tomó la guitarra con mucha habilidad, buscó el tono y acorde perfecto para comenzar. Sus ojos buscaban los míos mientras la afinaba, yo solo quería que comenzara a cantarme y perderme en su voz, perderme como siempre.

La gente comenzaba a contar en voz alta la cuenta regresiva, y Robert se concentraba siguiendo una suave melodía. La cuenta seguía el número dos cuando él comenzó a cantar sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento …

_«I should never think, what's in your heart_  
_What's in our home_

_So I won't_  
_You'll learn to hate me, but still call me baby_

_Oh love, so call me by my name …_

Y la gente ya comenzaba a celebrar y los fuegos comenzaron a vibrar en el cielo. Con el ruido no podía escuchar a Robert, así que me acerqué hasta dejar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Amaba esto, lo amaba a él.

_… And save your soul, save your soul_  
_Before you're too far gone, before nothing can be done_

_I'll try to decide when she'll lie in the end_  
_I ain't got no fight in me in this whole damn world_  
_Tell you to hold off, you choose to hold on_  
_It's the one thing that I've known …_

Sentía como sus sentimientos afloraban a través de la letra de su canción, descifraba la intención de todo. Eran sus sentimientos hacía cuando no tenía memoria, cuando de todas formas nos correspondíamos.

_Once I put my coat on I'm coming out in this all wrong_  
_She's standing outside holding me, saying oh please_  
_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Girl save your soul, go on save your soul_

_Before it's too far gone and before nothing can be done.»_

- Feliz año nuevo, mi amor. - Me lancé en contra de él tirando la guitarra lejos. Me sentía tan plena con este momento, tan feliz a su lado, tan agradecida de tener a nuestra vida otra vez.

- Robert, te amo, te amo mucho. - Mis mechones revoloteaban sobre su rostro. - Feliz año nuevo. - Dije entre besos por todo su rostro. - Comencemos de cero, otra vez, todo otra vez.

- Lo haremos, mi amor. - Dijo él amarrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo.

- Conquístame como si recién estuviera subiendo a ese barco, hazlo tal cual. - Sus ojos brillaron y me veía reflejada en él.

- Desde ahora no te dejaré sola ni un día más, ahora volveremos a ser lo que éramos.

- Con la diferencia de que ahora somos tres. - Sonreí.

- Somos una familia, mi amor. - Volví a pescar sus labios con mi boca, perdí la noción de todo, ni el ruido fuerte de los fuegos artificiales me harían salir de este momento. - ¿Quieres ver el espectáculo?

- Claro que sí. - Rodé por su brazo hasta acomodarme en él, nos apoyamos en la arena y miramos el cielo como si las estrellas fuesen nuestro espectáculo, solo que ahora habían muchos colores.

- Te amo, Stewart. - Y es ahí, solo ahí cuando volvía a corroborar mi lugar en esta vida.

Una vida junto a él.

* * *

**Ow, lindo comienzo ¿no? *-* y TGC viene en camino *aplausos* espero hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, espero como siempre sus reviews, sus emociones, sus rabias, sus alegrías, de todo. Un beso y abrazo gigante. **

**P.D. Oliver es Ronald Weasley y Hermione, es Hermione como siempre. Los quise agrupar a esta historia:)**

**.**

**Gracias a todas las que hicieron posible esto. **


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**Behind Your American Heart**

2nd

_Home, Sweet Home_

_._

Quizás el clima estaba a nuestro favor, el ambiente, la festividad y así muchas cosas más. No quería volver a recordar más todos los malos momentos y adversidades de tan solo unos días atrás. Lizzy estaba a mi lado, sentada y bebiendo alcohol junto a mi hermano, que la tenía en sus brazos, la brisa nos abrazaba a los tres mejor dicho mientras mirábamos el horizonte negro por lo entrada que estaba la noche. Me lancé encima de la arena y miré el cielo, y solo unas pocas estrellas se dejaban ver ya que el humo a causa de los fuegos artificiales aún rondaban siendo las tres de la madrugada. Me sentí diminuta al meter mis pies en la arena y enterrarme en ella, me sentía absorbida como algo pequeño. Me sentía liviana, y eso que no estaba borracha, la sensación era casi psicodélica, indescriptible.

Le comenté aquello a Lizzy y ella solo me dijo que podía ser la indescifrable manera de sentir felicidad en tu cuerpo, que era la mejor sensación luego de un orgasmo. No sé por qué esa palabra hizo eco en mí al escucharla por dos cosas: primero, imaginé a mi hermano con ella teniendo un orgasmo y la verdad, esa imagen fue incómoda y un poco traumante; segundo, debía buscar a Robert.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Me preguntó Lizzy mientras sonreía junto a mi hermano por los toqueteos.

- A buscar a Robert. - Dije sacudiendo la arena de mis piernas.

- ¿Orgasmo? - Preguntó mi hermano siempre tan ubicado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa palabra con Robert? - Dije como si lo dicho por Cameron hubiese sido la peor ofensa del mundo. Aunque claro, la palabra orgasmo y Robert tenían mucho sentido, de hecho eran casi sinónimos.

- Que escuchaste esa palabra y te paraste de inmediato. - Dijo Lizzy. Traté de controlar mi enrojecimiento facial, no quería que el mundo me viese como una ninfomana.

- Nada que ver, ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que quiera ver a mi novio? - Sacudí un poco mis caderas para limpiar mi trasero de la arena.

- No nada, Steworgasmica. - Cameron siempre buscaba la más mínima ocasión para molestarme.

- Eres muy odioso cuando quieres. - Me agaché a buscar mis zapatos y me marché tratando de ocultar mis mejillas aún rojas. De todas formas, sí quería un orgasmo ahora, porque esa sensación de plenitud me llenaba por dentro, la misma de cuando estaba enterrada en la arena. Me sentía bien, había una energía rica que emanaba de mi vientre, de todas maneras debía ser mi embrioncito.

- Kristen, ¿Ese es tu hermano? - Oliver me sacó de mi ensoñamiento mientas caminaba rumbo a la casa.

- Sí, ¿Por qué? - Pude observar su molestia al mirar a Taylor conversar tan animosamente con Hermione, su amiga.

- No es por nada, sé que es tu hermano, pero no me gusta como él la mira. - Dijo afligido, al parecer Oliver estaba celoso.

- No te preocupes, la chica se ve inteligente y no creo que acepte a mi hermano.

- Lo dices como si no le dieras partido a tu hermano. - Dijo confundido.

- Una cosa es que sea mi hermano, y otra es que no acepte que es un patán con las mujeres. - Y eso lo decía con bastante argumento, siempre él hacía lo mismo con Cameron, la diferencia es que el último cayó rendido a los pies de una británica.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo más anonadado. Oliver tenía unas expresiones muy teatrales y me daban ganas de sonreír.

- Sí, así que mejor busca la manera de conquistar a la chica, es muy bonita. - Dije mientras observaba como mi hermano le lanzaba aparentes piropos a la castaña.

- No soy muy bueno en estas cosas. - El comentario de Oliver me había enternecido el alma.

- Tampoco soy una gran experta. - Dije encogiendo los brazos al notar que él quería mi ayuda.

- Tienes a pedazo de hombre a tus pies. - Oliver se rió luego de eso y yo también, su comentario había sonado un tanto … desviado. - Me refiero a que si Robert es tu novio, algo debiste hacer para que cayera ante ti, digo, Robert es guapo y Hermione también.

- No sé, la verdad solo me he comportado tal y como soy y se enamoró de mí. - Ow, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos.

- ¿No hiciste nada? - Él se alarmó.

- Creo que no, de hecho yo no estaba tan interesada en él cuando lo conocí.

- ¿O sea que él te conquistó?

- Sí, Oliver. - Sonreí como una tonta enamorada. Recordé la vez que me invitó al baile del barco, ese vestido y esa noche.

- ¿Y qué hizo para conquistarte? - Oliver restregaba sus dedos una y otra vez en su nariz al tiempo que su cabellera colorína se meneaba con el viento.

- Oliver, si quieres podemos hablar de esto mañana al desayuno, verás ando un poco ocupada. - Dije tomando su brazo para demostrarle que si quería ayudarlo, que no era que me quisiera deshacer de él. - Yo te ayudaré.

- Gracias, Kristen. - Me abrazó de improviso y con mucha fuerza. - De verdad agradezco que me ayudes, quiero mucho a Hermione.

- No te preocupes, soy tu amiga, te ayudaré. - Dije devolviéndole el abrazo. - A todo esto, ¿Has visto a Robert?

- Mira, si mal no recuerdo entró a la casa junto a su amigo parlanchín.

- ¿Te refieres a Jack?

- Sí él, los vi conversar y parecen que entraron.

- Gracias, Oliver, nos vemos al rato. - Le dije dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Oliver me devolvió la sonrisa y yo seguí caminando para ir en busca de mi org …. de mi novio, mejor dicho. Estaba haciendo frío ya, una gran brisa se colaba por mi falda y la arena golpeaba picando en mis piernas, asi que corrí a la casa pero Suzie se me unió en el camino, como si algo no quisiera que llegara a Robert. Suzie era simpática, de hecho me recordaba a mi mejor amiga de infancia que tenía en Los Angeles, y el hecho de que tuviéramos tantos gustos en común hacía que el lazo fuera grato.

- ¿Qué pasa, Suzie? - Le dije mientras seguía caminando a la casa, solo unos pasos más.

- Busco a Jack. - Y ahí fue cuando me vi reflejada en ella.

- Y yo busco a Robert. - Dije casi riendome por nuestra desesperación. - Oliver me dijo que habían entrado a la casa.

- Bueno, si los encontramos besándose podremos sufrir juntas. - Reí a carcajadas por eso, y otra imagen mental vino a mi cabeza y más risa me invadió. - Lo sé, invento muchas cosas con esta cabezota. - Dijo Suzie moviendo sus rizos rubios de lado a lado.

- Fue divertido. - Sonreí.

- ¿Nos arriesgamos a buscarlos? - Dijo aún con esa voz graciosa.

- Supongo que sí. - Dije.

Suzie me hizo entrar a la casa primero y lo único que vieron mis ojos fue a Scout besándose con Sebastian, no eran celos lo que pasaba por mí, obvio que no, sino que el atrevimiento de ese tipo de buscar oportunidad en donde sea, aun en la amiga de su media hermana me daba rabia. Suzie me miró un poco decepcionada, quizás era porque jamás pensaría que su mejor amiga haría algo así. La tomé por el hombro y la encaminé por el pasillo que daba hacia un jardín trasero, no quería armar una escenita aquí.

Se escuchaban risas al fondo, al menos me sentía aliviada de encontrar a Rob allí y a la vez inquieta por la idea de que él no me buscara, quizás lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- ¿Segura que estás preparada para ver la peor escena homosexual? - Me dijo Suzie a mis espaldas.

- Al menos son británicos, quizás la imagen no sea tan mala. - Dije entre risas.

Miré por la cortina y Robert estaba sentado teniendo a sus brazos a una despierta Marlowe, no quería interrumpir aquello, se veían tan paternal y protector teniendo a esa bebé en sus brazos que quise derretirme de tanto amor que proyectaban. Por otro lado estaban Sienna y Tom conversando con Jack dándole unos buenos sorbos a sus copas, parece que Robert era el sobrio designado.

Suzie pasó al jardín protestando no ser invitada a esta "fiesta hecha aparte", yo en cambio seguí escondida entre las cortinas mirando a Robert con Marlowe en sus brazos, los quería abrazar a ambos. Noté que Jack hizo una mueca cuando Suzie se acercó y quise pegarle por aquello, porque fue una mueca de disgusto, no una de 'Te estaba esperando', quizás podía ayudar a Suzie también a conquistar a su susodicho. Por suerte, Suzie tenía una personalidad demasiado alegre como para ser derribada por el pesimismo de la persona que tanto anhelaba, yo habría caído al suelo si Robert me mirase así. Aunque tuve un poco de experiencia con eso mientras él estuvo desmemoriado.

- ¿Y Kristen? - Ow, Robert preguntaba por mí, y yo creyendo que escapaba de mí.

- Venía detrás de mí, no sé donde se quedó. - Dijo Suzie tomando el brazo de Jack que este al segundo lo corrió. Tom notó eso y también vi como se decepcionaba de la actitud de su amigo. - Pero te andaba buscando.

- Quizás se sintió mal y está en el baño. - Aportó Sienna que botaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tom.

- Iré a buscarla. - Dijo Rob. Quise saltar de felicidad al oír eso, supongo que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad entre los dos, era el primer paso. Robert le entregó a Marlowe en los brazos de Tom y la pequeña se puso a llorar extrañando los brazos de su tío. - Creo que quiere más a su tío que a su padre. - Dijo Robert burlándose de Tom.

- No escuches a ese hombre mi bebé. - Le decía Tom a Marlowe que seguía llorando.

- Cállate, flacucho, nos vemos al rato. - Dijo él caminado al ventanal en donde yo me seguía escondiendo con las cortinas.

Robert entró y miró hacia los dos sentidos del pasillo por si me veía, pero todo estaba completamente oscuro y yo me escondía en las cortinas más gruesas para no ser vista. Él se rascó la cabeza tratando de elegir a qué dirección ir y buscarme, no obstante, su cerebro lo hizo ir hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Idiota.

- ¿Andas buscándome? - Me lancé sobre su espalda haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y llevándonos juntos hacia un lado de la pared.

- ¿Me quieres matar? - Dijo riéndose y dándose vuelta para mirarme.

- A besos, podría ser. - Me abalancé encima suyo y el me agarró hábilmente. - Creo que extrañaba esto. - besé su nariz y él sonrió gustoso.

- También, hermosa. - Dijo besando mi mentón. - ¿Así que me andabas buscando?

- Sí, Suzie me dijo que tu y Jack tenían una relación clandestina. - Reí. Él también.

- Qué tonterías. - Dijo bufando. - ¿Te sientes bien? - Una de sus manos buscó mi vientre cerciorando que nuestro hijo estuviese perfecto.

- Sí, mejor que nunca. - Lo agarré desde su cuello e hice que me mirara fijo. - ¿Podemos ir a alguna parte más privada? - No lo podía evitar, pero cierta palabra rodaba por mi mente y exigía lo que me pertenecía.

- ¿Y el bebé? - Dijo mirándome con cierta precaución.

- ¿Qué bebé?

- El que está adentro tuyo, Kristen. - Dijo abriendo los ojos.

- No le pasará nada, Robert, apenas es un puntito dentro mío. - Su clara preocupación me derretía.

- Pero si le hacemos daño …

- Por favor, Robert, no le pasará nada a nuestro hijo, de verdad que no. - Le di un beso en sus labios al tiempo que sus manos caían perfectamente en mi trasero para sostenerme.

- Te creeré. - Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Te conviene creerme, Pattinson. - Me miró compasivo por un rato, aún temiendo de hacerle daño a nuestro bebé. Luego, su mirada se tornó en ternura al volver a tocar mi panza aún sin crecer y luego de devolverle un beso arduo y largo me miró con deseo. Eran las tres formas en que me gustaba Robert, en todos sus estados.

- ¿Quieres que suba algo de la despensa? - Dijo bajándome de su cintura.

- Si me da hambre puedo bajar. - Dije tomando su mano antes de tomar el camino a la cocina.

- No quiero que te esfuerces mucho. - Él colocó su cara de niño bueno, pero yo me enojé un poco.

- Tengo semanas, no nueve meses. - Protesté. - No estoy inválida.

- No lo digo por eso. - No entendía el por qué entonces.

- ¿Entonces?

- El saber que me andabas buscando tan animosamente me hizo pensar que no quiero que salgas de esa habitación en todo lo que queda de noche. - No sé en qué momento ya estaba siendo presionada en contra de la pared. - Te quiero conmigo hasta el amanecer y sin ninguna pausa. - Oh, mierda éramos un manojo de hormonas.

- Oh, Robert, tampoco quiero pausas. - Le dije mientras mis menudas manos paseaban por su cabello alocando cada rizo. - Podrías llevar jugo y algo para comer.

- Como quieras, hermosa. - Sus labios se estamparon en los míos. Quise más pero estábamos en medio del pasillo y cualquiera podría vernos.

- ¡AHH! ¡AHH! - Esto era mentira, un ruido de dudosa reputación venía del living. Pensé que debían ser Sebastian y Scout, me dio vergüenza ajena.

- Está bien que quieran follar pero no en el living de mi casa. - Robert me soltó y partió por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina para interrumpirlo en medio de su … de mi ahora palabra favorita.

- ¡Robert, no es nece-sa-rio! - Mis ojos se salieron de mis cuencas cuando noté quienes eran los de los ruidos fogosos. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo un poco de la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, y aun así podía notar que Taylor se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Hermione, bueno, ahora no tan inocente. Sentí pena por Oliver, mucha pena.

- Taylor, vístete. - Robert se tomó la situación con bastante seriedad y rectitud. Como si no fuera a hacerme lo mismo en su cuarto.

- Lo siento. - Dijo Hermione avergonzada detrás de Taylor colocando su falda en su lugar.

- Mira, Taylor … - Comenzó a parlotear mi novio. - Sé que eres mi cuñado, pero no está bien que hagan esto aquí, podrías haber tomado alguna habitación.

- Es que …

- Es que nada, Taylor. - Esta vez fui yo. Tomé los sentimientos de Oliver, sentía pena porque los sentimientos de él eran muy puros y Hermione ya le había dado todo al estúpido de mi hermano. No sabía si retar a Taylor o dejar mal a la chica. - ¿Sabes que hay una pequeña bebé a metros tuyos?

- No. - Dijo avergonzado. - Lo siento, de verdad, es que … tu sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra. - Hermione seguía escondida detrás de mi hermano.

- Claro, si yo entiendo muchas cosas, lo que no entiendo es como Hermione quiso estar contigo teniendo a Oliver. - Tenía rabia, tenía rabia de ver como alguien jugaba con los sentimientos de otro. Robert me miró confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo ella aún escondida.

- Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero y muy bien. - Dije enfadada. - Es mi amigo, y sé cosas.

- No sé que sabes, pero yo no estoy interesada en Oliver, solo somos amigos.

- ¡Eres tonta, él te quiere! - Le grité. - Ahora recuerdo que una vez me dijo que te estaba ayudando a pagar un curso de pintura, y todo porque le gustas y te aprovechas, ¿Cierto? - Robert me tomó de la mano al verme alterada.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! - Me gritó del otro lado manteniendo al ras de mi hermano.

- ¡Lo es! ¡Eres una vil mocosa manipuladora!

- Amor, es mejor que nos vayamos. - Me dijo Robert sosteniéndome por la cintura.

- Mejor será que te calmes antes de que el bebé se te muera. - No podía creer que eso había salido de la boca de mi hermano. Las venas de todo mi cuerpo hirvieron, querían reventarse y noté por la forma en que me apretó Robert que él había sentido lo mismo.

- Taylor, creo que puedes tomar tu auto e irte. - Le dijo Robert sin ningún atisbo de gentileza.

- Kristen, lo-lo-ssiento. - Me dijo Taylor.

- Lo que dijiste fue cruel, es mejor que te vayas. - Dije sin mirarlo intentando no llorar por la rabia contenida. No había sido algo tan duro, pero su comentario estuvo lleno de sarcasmo y me dolió que lo dijera. Mucho más en pensar en ver a mi bebé muerto.

- No quise decirlo. - Dijo Taylor dando unos pasos hacia delante.

- Pero lo dijiste. - Le dijo Robert colocándose a la defensiva. - Es mejor que vayas a darte unas vueltas, no sé, pero ahora vete.

- Kristen, soy tu hermano.

- Y por eso mismo me dolió más escuchar eso de ti. - Caminé a la cocina soltando la mano de Robert. Y me lancé a llorar llena de ideas de ver a mi hijo mal, no podía entender como un comentario me había opacado.

- Mi amor, ya .. tranquila. - Él siempre sería mi paz. - Quise sacarle los ojos, pero me contuve.

- No puedo imaginarme sin nuestro hijo. - Dije entre lágrimas. - Siempre él me ha tenido envidia, estoy segura que lo dijo por eso.

- No, mi vida, mírame. - Sollocé un poco más hasta levantar la mirada. - Nuestro hijo está bien y nada ni nadie podrá hacerle daño.

- Sí, pero cuando lo escuché sentí como si quisiera hacerme daño con lo que más quiero. - No podía dejar de llorar, el agua corría por mis mejillas bañando mi vestido. - ¿Podemos subir? No quiero estar aquí recordando lo que me dijo.

- Lo olvidarás. - Me abrazó con ternura y sobo incontables veces mi espalda hasta que me calmé. - ¿Mejor? - Solo asentí. - Mientras me tengas a mí nadie te podrá herir.

- Qué tierno. - Dije apoyada en su pecho. - Estoy segura que mañana volverá pidiéndome perdón.

- Nah, lo dudo, porque mañana no estaremos aquí.

- ¿Por qué? - Me incliné para mirarlo y notar su expresión.

- Porque te llevaré a un lugar. - Me sonrió ocultando la sorpresa.

- Al menos sabes como hacerme olvidar los líos entre hermanos. - Lo abracé. - Gracias por estar aquí.

- Al fin completo.

- Con memoria incluida. - Bromeé.

- Tonta, no me recuerdes eso. - Dijo besando mi cuello, luego mi boca. - Prometimos olvidar esa parte.

- Tu sabes harto sobre olvidar. - Sobé su rica barba.

- Ya, para. - De todas formas Robert sonrió. - ¿Y, a qué veníamos a la cocina?

- Por jugo y algo para comer. - Brinqué. - Hay jugo de naranja y unos pastelillos, ¿Quieres? - Me preguntó mientras su voz hacia eco dentro de la despensa.

- ¿Son de chocolate?

- Sí, con frambuesha, pareche. - Dijo con la boca llena, aparentemente. - ¡Sí! Es frambuesa.

- Genial, llévalos, subiré mientras. - Dije dándome la vuelta y secando por completo mi rostro. Supongo que ya habría tiempo para hablar con mi hermano, ahora necesitaba una reconciliación como se debía.

Fui por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, no sin antes mirar por el ventanal la linda escena de Tom y Marlowe. Este la tenía en su brazos y la elevaba por el aire lo que hacía que esta riera hermosamente, lo hizo una tres veces hasta que Sienna se la quitó de los brazos para empezar a hacerla dormir. Esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano yo fuese la que pidiera a mi bebé par hacerlo dormir.

RPOV

En el camino a mi habitación me encontré con Sienna y Marlowe en sus brazos, que ya balbuceaba por el cansancio.

- ¿Y esos pastelitos? - Preguntó la mujer de mi mejor amigo.

- Son para Kristen. - Dije esbozando una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres uno?

- No, cómo dices, se los llevas a tu novia, mejor haré que Tom me traiga algo.

- ¿Y Tom?

- Esta afuera con Jack, fumando. - Dijo subiendo primero que yo por las escaleras. - ¿Y Kristen?

- Está arriba, descansando. - Sí, claro, descansando porque no podrá descansar en toda la noche.

- Dale mis buenas noches, nos vemos en el desayuno. - Dijo tan gentilmente Sienna con la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Dulces sueños, bonita. - Le di un beso en la frente a Marlowe, a lo que esta se removió un poco.

Terminé de subir las escaleras y acomodé los vasos, el jugo y los pastelillos en un solo brazo para poder abrir la puerta, se me cayó un vaso, por suerte no tenía jugo porque mis intenciones de limpiar algo pasada las tres de la madrugada no eran grandes. Abrí la puerta y la baba se me cayó, no sé por qué me sorprendía ver a Kristen así, debía ser el deseo y las ganas acumuladas en mí.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Mejor entra de una vez! - Kristen me miraba con sus ojos felinos recostada en la cama y completamente, completamente desnuda. Esta bocabajo por lo cual solo su espalda y su trasero estaban a mi vista. - Cierra la puerta, pueden verme.

Tragué saliva e hice caso. - Ssssí. - Me di la media vuelta para poner el seguro de la puerta. Caminé sin mirarla, evadiendo mirar su cuerpo que estaba hecho para pecar. Mis manos sudaban y temblaban un poco del nerviosismo como si fuera un adolescente a punto de tener su primera relación. Caminé por el costado de la cama y dejé la comida en el velador, ella me daba la espalda y su cuerpo seguía alí sin moverse, solo bastaba notar lo ardiente y apetecible que se veía su piel.

- Ven, Robert. - Dijo mirándome de reojo. Respiré hondo, no sabía qué hacer, como si fuera mi primera vez con ella. No podía ser así, debía sacar la bestia que llevaba dentro y que quería saciarse de ella. La extrañaba, en todos los sentidos y quería que nuestra reconciliación fuera completa. Me senté al lado de sus piernas y besé con delicadeza la planta de sus pies a lo que ella se relajó suspirando fuertemente. - Mmm, extrañaba esto. - Mencionó Kristen revolcando su cabeza en la almohada que tenía consigo.

- Shh. - La hice callar mientras subía por sus largas piernas con lentitud. Esparcí besos por sus pantorrillas, primero en una de sus piernas y luego en la otra hasta llegar a la altura de sus rodillas. Quería disfrutarla y complacerla, hacerla sentir querida, borrar todo el tiempo que la hice sufrir.

Debía borrar con cada beso el peso de la tristeza que estaba plasmada en su piel.

Subí por sus muslos, mordiendo muy levemente aquellas zonas con más carne, esos gemidos reprimidos que salían de su garganta eran mi motor. - Te amo, mi amor. - Pasé por alto sus nalgas y subí de inmediato a su tersa espalda, olí su aroma como si fuera una droga para mí, recorrí la curva de su columna con la punta de mi nariz hasta llegar a su cuello. - ¿Me extrañaste? - Ella asintió como una niña pequeña. - No te volveré a dejar sola, menor ahora. - Kristen giró completamente quedando boca arriba debajo de mi cuerpo aún arropado.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Sus ojos brillaban esperando mi respuesta. Veía el anhelo suyo de tenerme cerca, de no soltarme más y yo sentía lo mismo.

- No te volveré a dejar conscientemente, lo que pasó fue un accidente, no es que yo haya querido dejarte y quiero que lo entiendas. Sé que te hice daño, pero también sé que en el fondo tu sabes que nunca lo quise hacer a propósito, además de una u otra forma te busqué porque mi corazón te pertenecía igual.

- El día en que dejes de hablarme tan bonito me asustaré. - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla y yo la suya. - Te perdono, Rob, de verdad que sí.

- Te lo dije, ahora empezaremos de cero.

- Sí, mi vida. - Acerqué mi rostro a suyo y cerré ese pacto con un delicioso beso. -Tengo pereza, ¿Podrías desvestirme?

- Tu siempre tienes pereza. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. - Pero solo yo te desvisto bien. - Sonreí tontamente sobre su cuello cuando dijo eso, pellizqué con mis labios la piel de su mandíbula y de su cuello mientras ella desabrochaba tiernamente los botones de mi camisa. - ¿Me trajiste algo dulce para comer? Creo que tengo antojos.

- Pero si yo soy dulce, creo que con eso basta.

- Entonces me dará diabetes esta noche. - Reí por eso y ella también. - Oye, lo digo en serio, te comeré pedacito por pedacito.

- Te reviviré en caso de un coma diábético. - Sus manos se detuvieron en mi abdomen como si hubiese ovidado seguir desabotonando.

- Eres un loco. - Dijo hasta que volvió a retomar su tarea y me quitó la camisa. Mi piel tuvo al fin contacto con la mía, mi pecho se unió a sus blandos pechos que quise recorrer de lado a lado, pero esperé el momento oportuno.

- Un loco enamorado.

- Te amo. - Dijo arrastrando sus boca a mis labios, solo dejé que el momento me guiará por sus labios, que su lengua me divirtiera con sonrisas furtivas y que sus manos aún heladas recorrieran mi espalda. Por largos minutos nos besamos, descargando las ansias de amarnos, solo había transcurrido una semana en que había compartido sábanas con ella, pero en ese entonces yo era un desmemoriado así que no contaba. Llevé mi mano a su vientre y lo sobé por largo rato mientras la besaba. Kristen sonrió porque sabía cual era la intención de mis caricias en su abdomen, quería decirle a mi hijo que yo estaba allí para protegerlo y que jamás dejaría que alguien le haga daño. - Me haces cosquillas, Rob.

- Aguántatelas. - Dije riendo en su boca. - Le hago cariño a nuestro bebé.

- ¿O le dices de antemano que si le haces daño te disculpe?

- No digas nada de eso que o sino no habrá acción, me preocupa en serio hacerle daño.

- No seas tontito, te dije que no pasará nada, amor. - Me tranquilizó y a la vez paralizó cuando sus manos comenzaron a tomar el borde de mis pantalones alentando a mi animal interno. Quité mi cinturón en dos segundos dejando el camino más libre para sus hábiles manos, sus terribles candentes manos.

Mientras ella se hacía cargo de mis abultados pantalones yo lo hice con su cuerpo, masajeé sus hombros para luego besarlos delicadamente. Mis pulgares jugaron con sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos listos para ser saboreados y sus manos bajaban por la cremallera de mis pantalones hasta chocar con mi miembro.

No hubo presura porque los dos nos queríamos disfrutar, nos extrañábamos y nos merecíamos esto. De un momento a otro la tenía sentada sobre mí, encima de mí, su pequeño y liviano cuerpo sobre mis piernas en medio de la cama. La acaricié embobado, pedazo a pedazo, dejando rastro de mi amor sobre su piel.

- Te amo, te amo. - Me dijo ella rozando sus labios en mi cuello. - Nunca podré saciarme de ti, te necesito tanto.

- Ni yo de ti. - Me detuve a mirarla, retirando su alocado cabello de su cara. Todo estaba oscuro, podía jurar que lo único que podía ver era el brillo de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó nerviosa.

- Nada, solo te miro. - Tomé su cintura firmemente para poder entrar en ella. - Eres hermosa.

- Mmm. - Gimió al sentir mi suave estocada.

Marqué el ritmo, suave y delicado, a pesar del calor y el sudor que nos invadía quería que este momento fuera único y más romántico. El placer nos tocaba a ambos, su delgado cuerpo caía sobre el mío por no resistir su propio cuerpo a pesar de que seguíamos sentados, ella arriba mío.

- Si de mi dependiera, quiero que … - Respiré un poco ahogado. - Siempre toques las nubes conmigo.

- Robert, no hay duda de eso. - Su aliento dulce chocaba con el mío, era como si ella exhalara el aire que yo necesitaba y viceversa. Nos complementábamos.

- Es … bue-bueno saberlo. - Su lengua deslizó un camino suave por mi mandíbula y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar. - ¿Kristen?

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo dejándome de besar detrás de mi oreja.

- ¿Te sientessss bien? - El aire me faltaba un poco, pero me las arreglaba para poder hablar bien.

- ¿Qué no lo notas? - Dijo riendo.

- Me refiero al bebé. - Limité el movimiento de mi pelvis por un momento, juraba que dentro de ellos estaba quedando un enorme caos y que mi hijo sufría. No sé por qué de repente mi mente se llenó con esa idea.

- Ufff, está fenomenal, ay, ¿Por qué te detienes? - Su mirada brillante exigía saberlo, Kristen no era exactamente muy dulce cuando la dejas en medio de la pasión.

- Debo estar haciéndote daño, allí dentro. - Dije sintiéndome culpable.

- Mira, no me siento mal, no me duele, y ¡Mierda!, ¿Podrías seguir moviéndote? - Mordió mi labio inferior de forma dolorosa. Llevé mis manos a sus caderas y seguí en lo mío, pero no menos preocupado. Era un poco tonta mi idea, pero mi cabeza tenía una imagen bien bizarra de la situación allí dentro.

- Mmh, no, no está bien. - Dije forzadamente cuando ella tomó el ritmo. Era exquisito como ella se meneaba, pero la verdad seguía con la cabeza en otra parte.

- Robert, mírame. - Pidió ella. No lo hice, porque tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mientras el movimiento se volvía un poco más lento pero demandantemente rico.

- ¿Qué? - Esperé unos segundos y la miré. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que un ángel estuviese delante de ti? Estaba podidamente enamorado de ella.

- Me importa … tanto como a ti, mmm, este bebé. - Tomó mi rostro. - No nos estás haciendo … daño.

- ¿Segura? - Sé que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y disfrutando muy poco a mi mujer.

Kristen solo asintió, meciéndose de arriba hacia abajo.

- Quizá deba castigarte por mentirme. - Le dije atacando sus hinchados labios.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- De seguro te guardas el dolor.

- Entonces, castígame, no tengo miedo. - Sonrió en mis labios. - Ahh. ¿Sientes eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿El bebé se está moviendo? - No pude más que impresionarme, aunque a la vez sentía como sus paredes apretaban mi longitud.

- Oggh, Rob, nada que ver. - Ella se echó encima de mí haciendo que mi espalda cayera sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre mí, haciendo lo que me encantaba: cabalgarme. Cómo amaba eso, sonreí como idiota.

- Aun no siento nada. - Dije casi mofándome.

- Siéntelo. - Una de sus manos se deshizo del rebelde cabello que caía sobre su rostro, lo hizo hacia un lado y parecía verse más sexy de lo normal, mirándome como una total felina. Comenzó a hacer un movimiento completamente infartante, dejándome sin nada de aire, nada. Sus gemidos eran irremediablemente eróticos y … fuertes, suponía que Marlowe no dormía al lado. Sus manos buscaron las mías para entrelazarlas y tener algo de soporte, ya que su cuerpo ya estaba que caía.

Acercó mi mano a sus labios y la besó como si fuera su tesoro más grande. Me sentía hinchado de amor, creo que no cabía más en mí. Luego de que Kristen besara por largo rato mi mano dijo entre labios algo que parecía ser un te amo, al momento que el clímax me agarraba a mí y a ella.

Su cuerpo se desplomó encima de mí, cargada de sudor y satisfacción. Llevé mis dedos para que se enredarán en su cabello, tan fino. - Con eso dudo que tenga dolor, exagerado.

- Agradece que me preocupo. - Dije besando su frente sudorosa.

- Debemos ir al doctor apenas volvamos. - Dijo inclinando un poco sus ojitos hacia mi vista.

- Iremos apenas lleguemos. - Dije como si fuera una promesa. - ¿Quieres dormir?

- Sí. - Dije recogiendo la colcha y las sábanas que estaban a nuestros pies. - Pero quiero que me cantes esa la canción de la playa.

- ¿Otra vez? - Hice como si no quisiera.

- ¡Por favorrrrrr! - Dijo estampando un beso en mi mejilla.

- Está bien. - Dejé que se descansara en mi pecho, con una de mis manos me di el lujo de acariciar su barriga y con la otra simplemente jugueteaba con sus dedos. No sé cuanto rato le canté, pero fue lo suficiente para que ella se quedará dormida. Dejé un labio en sus labios como buenas noches y cerré los ojos.

-o-

Ni siquiera el sol era fuerte para despertarme, quizá no brillaría hoy el sol porque estaba completamente encapotado el cielo. Kristen estaba enterrada en las sábanas dándome la espalda, quizá era una buena idea que yo hiciera el desayuno por primera vez, no era muy bueno en eso que digamos, pero me esforzaría.

Me coloqué unos pantalones y una remera más mis pantuflas, haciendo todo con el más mínimo silencio porque recién eran las nueve de la mañana y dejaría a mi mujer dormir un poco más. Fui por el pasillo restregando mis ojos aun adormilados cuando en eso choqué con Tom.

- ¿Eres sonambulo o qué? - Me dijo él casi enojado.

- No, qué no ves que voy caminando. - Dije casi empujándolo, pero en broma. Trataba de imponer poder delante suyo con mi estatura, desde adolescentes solía hacer, aunque definitivamente él pegaba mucho más fuerte.

- Ay, perdón. - Dijo enfadado.

- No es para que te enojes. - Le dije haciéndome a un lado para bajar. - Es el primer día del año.

- Es que Marlowe no ha dejado de molestar en toda la noche, apenas he dormido y ahora fui a hacer su leche. - Todo eso que Tom relataba se notaba en sus ojeras. Yo rascaba mi cabello aún no entendiendo ese tipo de cansancio, en ocho meses más lo sabría.

- ¿Y Sienna?

- Ahí está intentando dormir. - Dijo lamentando el cansancio.

- Si quieres … - Me lo pensé bastante. - Podemos cuidar a Marlowe por el día para que descansen.

- ¿Sabes cuidar bebés? - Su pregunta fue como una ofensa, aunque la verdad no sabía mucho.

- Nos la arreglaremos, debo acostumbrarme, ¿No?

- Le preguntaré a Sienna. - Dijo dudoso.

- Por Dios, Tom, no soy tan irresponsable. - Dije casi chocándole el hombro. - Podremos cuidarla bien, tengo pensado ir donde mis abuelos hoy.

- ¿Y qué hará allí mi hija? - Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Se divertirá con sus tíos! - Ni siquiera sabía si Kristen estaría de acuerdo, pero en parte sería un favor para mi amigo y una especie de práctica para mí. Yo creía que lo que albergaba Kristen en su panza era una nena.

- Está bien, pero se la encargaré a Kristen.

- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

- Por lo mismo, se la dejaré a Kristen. - Dijo entrando a su habitación con el biberón en la mano.

- Como quieras, pero préstanosla. - Puse cara de niño bueno.

- Está bien, ahora déjame. - Dijo con ese tono de coquetería. - Sé que puedes vivir cinco minutos sin mí.

- Lo haré. - Le froté el pelo con fuerza y bajé las escaleras.

KPOV

- Asdfgfdfghjkjkl ajskdlasd. - No sé en qué momento recibí a Marlowe en mis brazos y me la dejaron a cargo, no me opuse, claro. Era una tierna que me decía cosas que no entendía. Estábamos las dos solas en la terraza de la casa, no corría mucho viento pero si estaba nublado.

- Es la hora de tu leche, pequeña. - Le dije volteándola hacia mí. Me sonrió como si supiera que su ricura de leche se avecinaba.

- Iuhajsja. - Volvió a balbucear contenta. Entramos a la casa para darle su leche y por ahí pude ver que Cameron con Lizzy veían una película. Scout también al lado del cretino de Sebastian, ni siquiera miré.

- ¿Y esos bolsos? - Robert acarreaba nuestras pertenencias a la sala de estar, ¿Nos íbamos? No quería irme.

- Iremos a dar un paseo. - Dijo apilando nuestros bolsos, eran cuatro.

- No quiero irme. - Dije apenada. - ¡Ay! - Marlowe agarró mi pelo como si fuese juguete.

- No iremos muy lejos, amor. - Me sonrió de vuelta, él tramaba algo.

- ¿Llevaremos a Marlowe? - Ella seguía jugando con mis mechones, por suerte no volvió a tironearme.

- Creo que al final no. - Dije colocando su cara triste. - Sienna dice que Marlowe se comporta bien al comienzo, pero al cabo de unas horas los extrañara.

- Ya veo, entonces le daré la leche y se la dejaré. - Dije volviendo a la cocina. Marlowe se apoyaba en mi pecho con ternura, me daba la sensación de que así mismo sería cuando mi hijo nazca. Tomé el biberón y lo batí un poco, Marlowe recibió su leche gustosa y no paro de comer, aprovechó hasta la última gota. - Eres una buena niña. - Y sonrió, era muy bonita, una ternurita.

- Oh, Kristen, te ves hermosa con esa bebé. - Era Cameron que había entrado a la cocina.

- Gracias. - Dije. Marlowe me abrazó.

- ¿Así que te vas? - Preguntó él muy curioso. Creo que él sbaía más que yo sobre esto.

- Parece, Rob estaba llevando los bolsos al auto. - Comencé a mecer a Marlowe para en unos minutos sacarle los flatitos.

- Mmm, ¿Sabes a dónde vas? - Dijo moviendo sus cejas. Cameron juraba que Robert y yo solo nos la pasábamos … bueno, jugueteando. Por mí, lo haría noche y día, y que sé que a Robert no le faltarían ganas, pero también debíamos buscar otras formas de demostrarnos amor.

- No, ¿Tu sí?

- Algo escuché por allí. - Demonios, de seguro todos sabían y yo nada.

- Cuéntame, soy tu hermana me lo debes. - Mientras tanto comenzaba a palmear la espaldita de Marlowe.

- Solo puedo decirte una cosa …

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Creo que luego de eso ya no serás la misma. - Okay, eso quería decir solo una cosa, Robert me tenía algo preparado.

Estaba ansiosa.

- Sé que sabes más. - Dije poniendo los ojos chiquitos para darle dramatismo a la situación. Pero en eso Robert llegó a la cocina y Cameron corrió al refrigerador para sacar unas cuantas cosas e irse.

- Kristen, tengo todo listo. - Dijo mirándome embobado porque tenía a Marlowe en mis brazos.

- Bien, Marlowe ya comió. - La tomé en brazos y tiro sus manitos a mi cuello.

- Genial, te espero en el auto. - Dijo dandome un beso en los labios. Mmm, sabía a fresas … OH, fresas, quería comer fresas.

- ¿Comiste fresas? - Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, recién, ¿Por qué?

- Quiero todas las fresas del mundo, ahora, no me iré sin comerlas. - Dije un poco desesperada. - Saca las que hayan en la despensa y me las como en el camino.

- ¿Antojos? Mi madre habló mucho de eso. - Dijo riendo por mi causa.

- Lo digo en serio, quiero todas las que hayan, Rob. - Dije casi apenada. - Se me hace agua a boca por comer muchas.

- Está bien, está bien, las llevaré. - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Quieres algo más?

- Si hay chocolate …

- Chocolate también. - Dijo con un tono gracioso.

Me fui a dejar a Marlowe con Sienna quien de inmediato cayó regalona a sus brazos. Sienna también se notaba cómplice, le dije que me iría a no sé donde con Robert y ella sonrió encantada. ¿Por qué todos sabían?

- Qué lo pases increíble. - Me dijo Tom antes de dejar la habitación.

Esto era raro, algo bueno se me avecinaba, ¿Pero qué cosa? Quizás solo lo decían porque pasaríamos un tiempo a solas, el hecho de que aún estábamos en un proceso de reconciliación hacia que todos estuvieran pendientes de nosotros. Tom había dicho que merecíamos felicidad después de tanta tristeza y asperezas, ahora era nuestro momento, más si venía nuestro hijito en camino.

Toqué mi vientre maravillada por sentir que algo emanaba de mí, esa energía.

Me despedí de Lizzy y mi hermano, Suzie y Jack habían salido asi que no me pude despedir de ella, ansiaba volver a verla e invitarla a casa. De Sebastian no pude despedirme, no quería ninguna especie de contacto, asi que no pude despedirme de Scout, que me parecía muy simpática.

Llegué al auto y Robert se estaba comiendo mis fresas, entré sorprendiéndolo.

- Perdón, fue inevitable, son todas tuyas. - Dijo dándome el pocillo en que se encontraban. Se las quité bruscamente y me senté.

- ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? - Dije comiendo. Robert prendió el motor haciendo andar el auto. Colocó la radio para olvidar mi pregunta. - ¡Hey, dime!

- Es una sorpresa. - Dijo serio mirando por el retrovisor para luego fijarse en la vista al frente.

- ¿Es bueno? - Abrí la ventana, quería viento en mi cara aun con el día nublado.

- Supongo, puede ser malo también. - Dijo imitando una voz tenebrosa.

- ¿Es muy lejos? - Pregunté comiendo mis fresas, mis adoradas y ricas fresas.

- Como tres horas, es cerca. - ¡Ay, maldito británico! No me diría nada hasta que llegásemos. Me encantaban las sorpresas, pero me producían una ansiedad infinita.

- Eso es lejos, Robert.

- Duerme. - Dijo como si nada.

- Parte por apagar la radio, quiero dormir, luego de terminar estas suculentas fresas.

- ¿Me das una?

- ¡No, son mis fresas!

- Solo una, ¿Si? - Su trompita se alzó hacia mí, pero no lo miré. Seguí comiendo mis fresas.

- Nop. - Cerré un poco la ventana y me acurruqué en mi asiento. Luego de estar harta de las fresas le di una a Robert en su boca, bajé un poco el sonido de la radio y comencé a contar pinos. Por mi lado estaba lleno de pinos y los conté, creo que me quedé dormida en el número cien.

RPOV

Por suerte Kristen se había quedado dormida, le hice creer que el viaje sería largo, perfecto para que ella pensara en dormir y yo tuviera tiempo para arreglar ciertas cosas. Estacioné al frente del lugar que desde ahora en adelante sería nuestra casa, estaba a cuarenta minutos de Isla, estaba en medio de la naturaleza, había un río a unos cincuenta pies y bueno, era hermosamente gigante y casi nueva.

Era el regalo de navidad que le tenía pendiente.

Mientras celebrabamos año nuevo hice que trasladarán todas las cosas de mi departamento a esta nueva casa, aún habían sitios vaciós porque la casa era inmensa al lado de mi antigua estancia. En la planta baja había un hall pequeño, una sala y un comedor, los dos gigantes. Había un baño de servicio y una cocina bien amoblada. En la segunda planta, habían cinco habitaciones, la nuestra sería la más grande y la que tenía la mejor vista.

Dejé a Kristen en el auto mientras yo intentaba salir cuidadosamente de él. Entré a la casa y aún tenía ese aroma a madera nueva, ya que había sido construida hace unos tres meses y los dueños vivieron allí hasta que yo la compré, ya que la residencia estaba hecha para ser vendida. Por fuera estaba completamente pintada de color blanco, lleno de pilares bien tallados que le daban un toque elegante.

Tenía algunos elementos a mi favor, hice un camino con pétalos de rosas desde la bajada del auto del lado de Kristen hasta la puerta de la casa. Dejé su puerta abierta, de manera que el cambio de temperatura la hiciera despertar y seguir el caminito. En la puerta dejé una nota que decía "Ábreme" y el camino de rosas seguiría por la escalera que estaba a unos pasos más adelante, la haría subir hasta nuestra habitación, más bien hasta el gran balcón que tenía nuestro dormitorio.

En una mesita improvisada que coloqué en el balcón dejé dos copas y un champagne que saqué de la casa de Isla. Y conmigo tenía dos noticias, que esperaba le alegrarán … sabía que una si o haría, la otra en cambio me tenía más nervioso. Miré por una ventana que daba hacia el auto para mirar en qué momento se despertaba, pero ella seguían tan dormida como antes.

Creo que veinte minutos transcurrieron hasta que vi que ella se movió y me buscó, al no encontrarme salió del auto y miró la casa extrañada. Luego notó el camino de pétalos y los siguió, al menos mi plan iba bien encaminado … hasta el momento.

Kristen ya había llegado la puerta y oí que de golpe de había cerrado, ella estaba adentro, ahora esperaba que ella llegara a nuestra habitación. Tom me dijo que podría haber hecho todo esto de la manera simple, decirle: Hey, tenemos una casa nueva … pero jamás, me dejaría de gustar el aspecto que tomaba su rostro cuando la sorprendía. Nada de compararía jamás con sus ojos brillantes y emocionados.

- ¿Robert? - Sentí que me llamó desde abajo, aún no seguía el camino de pétalos hacia arriba. No quería hablarle hasta que me encontrara asi que solo di un golpe en la puerta, haciéndole saber que estaba arriba. Escuché sus pasos subir y mi corazón se aceleró. - ¿Robert? - Volvió a buscarme cuando entró a la habitación. Me quedé en el bacón esperándola hasta que ella apreció completamente anonadada.

- ¿Juegas a las escondidas? - Yo estaba sentado y ella solo me miraba sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Qué es esto? - Apuntó en el vació pero en dirección a la casa.

- Es tuya. - Me levanté y la tomé de las manos. - Esta casa es tuya.

- ¿Mía? ¿Cómo que mía? - Miró extrañada, sin entender.

- La he comprado para ti, amor. - Tomé firmemente sus manos. - Es decir, para nosotros, pero es tuya, es un regalo.

- Ohh. - Llevó ambas manos a su boca. - ¿Lo dices en serio? - Podía ver la emoción en sus ojos.

- Muy en serio. - La tomé de la cintura y ella se colgó de mi cuello, regalándome la mejor de las sonrisas.

- Oh, Dios, Robert, esto es demasiado, gracias. - Dijo dándome un beso corto. - No lo puedo creer.

- Sabía que te gustaría, viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Cómo una familia?

- Exacto, somos una familia ahora. - Dejé que mis manos tocarán su abdomen y ella me sonrió de una manera bonita.

- ¿Ahora seremos felices, cierto? - Me miró con miedo, como si temiera del destino.

- Haremos que eso sea así, mi vida. - Me abrazó como si buscara protección.

- No se te ocurra volver nunca más a las tropas, nunca, nunca más. - Dijo agarrandome fuerte.

- Tengo una noticia para ti. - La mantuve en mis brazos.

- Dímela siempre que sea buena. - Dijo en mi oído.

- Deje la milicia, me retiré. - Kristen se separó de mí para examinar mi expresión, al parecer no se lo creía. - No volveré a la guerra.

- ¿Me estás jodiendo? - Ella se reía de lo nerviosa y tomaba mi mano.

- No, Kristen, no con algo como esto, es cierto.

- ¿Ya no eres un militar?

- No. - Reí. - Lo siento.

- Creo que ya no me gustas tanto. - Dijo con una mirada coqueta. - Me gustabas vestido de militar.

- No seas mentirosa. - Dijo abrazándola.

- Bromeo, bromeo, creo que esto es más de lo que esperaba, no viviré con el miedo a que vuelvas a eso, no quiero perderte. Eres toda mi vida. - Kristen no siempre se sinceraba por lo que sentía y adoraba saber lo que yo era para ella. - No puedo beber alcohol, Rob. - Dijo mirando el champagne.

- Solo un sorbo, yo me beberé lo tuyo. - Dije besando su mejilla.

- Te quiero sobrio, podríamos dar unas vueltas por aquí, todo es muy bonito. - Dijo mirando alrededor.

- Soy tan feliz contigo. - Agarré su mano e hice que tomara la copa, yo tomé la mía. - Mira, las burbujas.

- ¿Para qué voy a mirar las burbujas de …..qué es eso? ¿Es un anillo? - Me miró desconcertada.

- Me tendré que beber yo eso. - Tomé si copa y cuando ya quedaba poco se la entregué y ella sacó el anillo del fondo. Y a la antigua, como mi padre lo había hecho con mi madre, me incliné delante de ella apoyado en una de mis rodillas, ella sabía lo que era esto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Kristen …

- Ay, no, soy un mar de lágrimas, no hagas esto. - Dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras se reía.

- Kristen, ¿Me harías el placer de ser mi hermosa y amada esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas? - Me sentía nervioso y a la vez, muy ansioso.

- Ay. - Aleteó sus manos sobre sus ojos por las lágrimas. - ¿En serio me lo preguntas? - Dijo tomando mi barbilla. Asentí.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado …

- A pesar de todo eso, te amo más que a nadie.

- ¿Entonces, qué me dices? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo, aquí casados junto a ese pequeño bebé? - Ella se inclinó a mi altura y me miró profundamente con sus ojos hechos agua.

- Sí, sí acepto ser tu esposa por toda la vida, ahora y siempre. - Me besó llena de emoción, de la manera en que la imaginé dándome el sí. - Solo dime el día y la fecha y a hora y seré tu mujer.

- Ya lo eres. - Ambos estábamos de rodillas mirándonos como embobados.

- Oh, Rob, te amo.

- Yo también te amo, mi futura señora Pattinson.

* * *

**Y ha vuelto los tórtolos! Se casarán *-* y Robert dejó al fin la milicia, ahora todo va bien, esperemos que sigan así las cosas, ya ha habido mucho caos para ellos. Oh, ¿Qué será de Linda, qué creen ustedes?**

**Espero sus reviews, chicas, no lo oviden, me animan a escribir.**

**Gracias por todo, un beso y un abrazo, Mary. **


End file.
